Bloom
by Duffy1972
Summary: MH FanFic #5: It's a two-week period in 1957, and C.J.'s growing up and she and Matt grow closer in friendship as well -and there's a surprise. Lots of details related to the first season of the show with some minor and supporting characters introduced. Almost none of the characters are mine; most are borrowed for fun. Rated M for some brief instances of mild sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

"Momma, I'm tired of doing homework," Cady said to Cynthia who was standing behind her, cleaning the kitchen counter top. Cynthia had had the day off and had picked up Cady from school. Roger had been home working in his office in the morning, but with meetings elsewhere in the afternoon.

"I know it seems like a lot at six-going-on-seven, but trust me, it's good for you," Cynthia replied.

"But I have to do more than everyone else," Cady replied as she rested her frustrated face on one of her hands and stared down at her homework.

Cynthia walked over and sat across the table from Cady and took her other hand. "Look, honey. We've been over this a hundred times. The work the other students do is just not as challenging as you need."

"It's not harder," Cady replied.

"Let me look at it," Cynthia said as she took Cady's math homework and looked it over briefly. She checked her work for errors. She handed the work back to Cady. "So this is easy for you too?" Cynthia said, seeming to marvel at Cady's abilities.

Cady sighed. "Yes."

"This is fourth grade math, Cady," Cynthia said.

"I know," Cady replied.

"Hmm. Well, maybe next year we can cut down on the amount and increase the difficulty instead. Since it's already the middle of April, it's a little too late to ask Miss Weaver to do anything different. Your dad and I will talk to your second grade teacher before school starts in the fall to see what she can do for you."

"Okay," Cady said. "The other students still make fun of me, though."

"You have to be ready for that, Baby. There are always going to be jealous and insecure people. I know it's hard but you're going to have to try to not let it bother you."

"I try," she replied.

"Well, just keep trying. Remember that you have friends and family, and those are the only people's opinions that should matter to you."

"Okay," Cady replied.

"Why don't you put that math homework away and read me some more of that book you're reading while I finish cleaning the kitchen," Cynthia suggested.

"Okay, Momma," Cady said with a relieved smile and shut her math book with her homework enclosed. She got up from the kitchen table and went into the living room and came right back with a book in her hand. She had been reading _Black Gold_ by Marguerite Henry. She sat back down on the chair with one leg tucked under her and one elbow resting on the table and opened the book to the place from which she had last been reading. She began reading aloud to her mother the story of an unlikely small horse that becomes a racing legend.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and a voice called into the Parsons' kitchen. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia stopped what she was doing and went to greet the visitor. Linda and Julia Martin were both standing at the door. "Linda. Julia," Cynthia said. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Cady closed her book and ran into the living room. "Julia!" she exclaimed.

"C.J.!" Julia replied. C.J. took Julia's hand and she quickly escorted her back to her bedroom.

"Thought I'd drop by for a visit," Linda said. "We haven't talked for a while."

"Certainly. C'mon into the kitchen," Cynthia said. Once in the kitchen, she motioned for Linda to sit down at the table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Linda replied. Cynthia poured them both tea and she joined Linda at the table.

In Cady's room, the two girls were drawing together on the floor. "How's school?" C.J. asked Julia.

"Boring," Julia replied. "And the nuns are mean."

"That doesn't sound fun," C.J. said.

"It's not. How's your school?" Julia asked.

"Boring. Momma and Daddy still want me to do all this homework," C.J. replied.

"Are kids still picking on you?" Julia asked, leaning up on her elbows and looking directly in Cady's eyes.

"Yes, but not as much as before," C.J. said.

"Well, if I was going to your school, and I saw that, I'd bop their heads together," Julia said defiantly.

"I just try to ignore it," C.J. replied. "Momma says they're just jealous."

"Yep," Julia said.

"Recess is fun. Matt and I talk and play together a lot," C.J. said.

"What do you play?" Julia asked.

"We play on the playground and play tag a lot," C.J. replied. "He's a lot of fun."

"Have you been over to his house lately?" Julia asked.

"Not too long ago. Daddy helps his daddy out a lot," C.J. replied.

"Did you ride horses?" Julia asked.

"Yes. His pony. We're still not big enough to ride horses by ourselves yet," C.J. replied.

"Now _I'm _jealous," Julia replied.

C.J. smiled. "He has lots of animals at his house. He just got a brown puppy."

"I wish Dad wasn't allergic," Julia said.

"Momma and Daddy said I can have a pet when I'm ready to take care of one," Cady said.

"What kind?" Julia asked.

"Don't know yet. I like cats and dogs," C.J. replied.

In the kitchen, Cynthia and Linda were catching up. "Cady was complaining about the extra homework today again," Cynthia said.

"Are you sure you don't want to send her to Julia's school? You don't have to be Catholic to go to school there," Linda replied.

"No offense, but the school would be fine if I could opt out of the religious aspects for her, but since that's not allowed, the school is not an option. Roger and I want her to discover what she believes on her own," Cynthia replied.

"No offense taken. I understand. The nuns can be rather strict too. I'm catholic and it bothers _me,"_ Linda replied.

"I have heard some horror stories," Cynthia said.

"Cole and I have had to go up a time or two and set them straight about the discipline ourselves. Fortunately, Julia doesn't get in a lot of trouble very often. Her brother's another story," Linda said and drank a bit of tea. "It's really amazing how smart Cady is."

"Yes. She's smarter than either I or her father was at her age. She's really skilled at all of the three R's. I was better with numbers when I was young and her father was better with reading and writing."

"Then she got all of your best genes," Linda said with a big smile.

"Even though I was good at numbers at her age, she breezed through some fourth grade math today. I was never that smart," Cynthia said.

"Wow," Linda replied. "Numbers aren't my strong suit, I must say."

"How's Julia doing in school?" Cynthia asked.

"She's got straight A's but she's not a budding prodigy like Cady," Linda replied.

"We don't know that officially. I haven't had her tested," Cynthia.

"I think it's rather obvious that it's the case, don't you?" Linda said.

"Seems to be," Cynthia replied.

"If you want, I can talk to a colleague and set up testing for her," Linda offered.

"I might take you up on that," Cynthia said. "How's your work?"

Linda brushed her blonde wavy hair behind her ear and said, "It's challenging at times working with the veterans coming to Rice on the G.I. Bill."

"How so?" Cynthia asked.

"Most of the time, I put my social work degree to work counseling students and helping them get enrolled in the classes that best suit them. Every now and again, I get a veteran with shell shock and it's hard to see them like that."

"I know what you mean," Cynthia said. "I've had to sedate a few in the emergency room a few times myself."

"It's just terrible what war does to these young men," Linda replied.

"Yes it is," Cynthia replied. "But you still see it as rewarding work?"

"Oh yes. The most. Probably not like medicine is for you, but I do enjoy helping young people. I've also started donating some time counseling through Catholic Charities," Linda said.

"That's wonderful. I wish I had time to give back in that way," Cynthia said.

"Nonsense. You save lives all the time," Linda replied.

In C.J.'s bedroom, Julia asked, "Has Matt been to your house?"

"He comes over when his daddy has to talk to mine, but doesn't stay long. There's not much to do here. There's a lot more to do at his house," C.J. replied.

"What are _we_ going to do this Saturday?" Julia asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I can ask Momma and Daddy if we can go to the movies or zoo, or something," C.J. replied.

"A movie would be fun. Are there any good ones?" Julia asked.

"Don't know," C.J. replied, continuing to draw.

"The zoo would be fun too," Julia said.

"Yeah. That _would _be fun. I haven't been there in a while," C.J. replied. "Daddy and I have been reading a book at bedtime called _Wild America._ It's about these two men and all of their adventures and the animals and birds they run into. Maybe I could see some of the animals and birds that are in the book, in the zoo."

"Maybe," Julia said.

"So, the nuns are mean, huh?" C.J. asked.

"Yeah. Mass every Wednesday morning is boooorrrring," Julia said. "I already go to Mass every Sunday. I don't know why we have to go twice a week."

"I've never been to Mass," C.J. replied.

"You wouldn't, silly," Julia said with a big grin. "You're not Catholic."

C.J. laughed.

"You could come sometime with me, if you want," Julia replied.

"Maybe," C.J. replied.

"I have my first communion next year," Julia said. "You could come to my party."

"What's communion?" C.J. asked.

"It's when I get to eat bread and drink wine," Julia said.

"You're going to drink wine!" C.J. exclaimed aghast.

"It's just a sip," Julia replied.

"I'm not allowed to drink wine. I thought all kids weren't allowed to drink wine," C.J. replied.

"It's not a lot, C.J.," Julia said. "It's supposed to be Jesus' blood."

"Blood?! Yucky!" C.J. exclaimed.

"I can't explain it," Julia replied. "But I'll invite you to the party afterward."

"That would be a lot better than drinking blood," C.J. said, making an expression of disgust on her face.

Julia laughed.

Roger walked through the front door and into the kitchen. "Hi Linda," he said.

"Hi Roger. How have you been?" Linda replied.

"Never better. You?" Roger asked.

"Keeping busy at Rice. Cole's just as busy at the bank," Linda replied.

"Good, good," Roger said. "So what have you two been talking about?"

"Work, the girls, their schools….The usual," Cynthia replied.

Linda looked at her watch. "I guess I better get back. We're going out to dinner tonight." She stood up and peered around the wall and called for Julia. Cynthia stood up. Roger walked up to her and put his arm around her lower back and kissed her on the cheek.

Julia and C.J. approached.

"Julia, we have to get going. Say goodbye to Cady," Linda said.

Cady grabbed Julia and hugged her tightly. She whispered in Julia's ear, "I'll ask Momma and Daddy about Saturday."

Julia nodded and smiled and lightly patted Cady on the back. Julia walked to her mother and took her hand.

"How's it going, Julia?" Roger asked.

"Pretty good, Mr. P.," Julia replied with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," Roger replied, smiling at Cynthia and winking.

"Let's go," Linda said.

As they turned to walk away, Julia waved and said, "Bye Mr. and Dr. P. Bye C.J."

Cynthia went to the refrigerator and pulled out some containers that held dinner from the night before. "It should only take a few minutes to heat up these leftovers," she said. She turned to Cady. "Why don't you continue reading to us from your book, Baby." Cynthia put the containers in the preheated oven.

Cady grabbed her book and climbed into Roger's lap to read. Cynthia sat down with them at the table. Cady read for several minutes and when she came to the end of the chapter, Roger hugged her and said, "That's really good, Cady. Not a bad book, either."

"Daddy, can you take me and Julia to the zoo on Saturday?" Cady asked.

"Have you talked to her mom or dad about it?" Roger asked.

"Not yet. I'm asking you, first," Cady replied.

Roger smiled. "Did you have anything planned, Cindy?"

"No. I'm free – in the morning," Cynthia replied. "I'll talk to Linda about it tomorrow."

"Speaking of Saturdays, I forgot to tell you… Bill Houston called me yesterday, and asked if we'd like to come to his company picnic at his house _next_ Saturday," Roger said.

"What time is it?" Cynthia asked.

"Late morning to mid-afternoon," Roger replied.

"That should be fine. I have to work the night shift," Cynthia replied. "I can get some sleep in after we get back."

"Great. I'll let him know that we're coming," Roger said.

"Is it for kids?" Cady asked.

"Yes. Some of his employees and his household staff will all be bringing their families," Roger replied.

"Will Matt be there?" Cady asked.

"I believe so," Roger replied.

"Matt just got a puppy," Cady replied.

"He did? What kind?" Roger asked.

"Don't know. Brown," Cady said.

"Ah, yes…the brown kind," Roger said with a smile.

Cady jumped off of Roger's lap. "When can I get a pet?" Cady asked.

"I _knew_ that was coming," Cynthia said.

"Baby, we've been over this before. You're not old enough for the responsibility yet, and your mother and I are really busy," Roger replied. "For that matter, _you're _busy."

"I can do it," Cady reassured pleadingly.

"Baby," Cynthia replied.

"We can get a cat. They're easier than dogs," Cady replied.

"We live in a busy neighborhood and you'd have to keep the cat inside. That's hardly fair to the cat," Cynthia said.

"Lots of people keep cats inside," Cady said.

"She's got you there, Cindy," Roger said.

"Cats lived in temples in Egypt," Cady said.

"Where did you learn that?" Cynthia asked.

"In the 'cyclopedia under 'Cat,'" Cady replied.

"I see," Cynthia said. She continued, "Indoor cats need litter boxes. Who would clean it?"

"I would," Cady said emphatically.

"Feeding and watering?" Cynthia asked.

"Me," Cady said pointing at her chest.

"Brushing and bathing?" Cynthia said.

"Cats bathe themselves, Momma," Cady replied in a corrective tone.

"Score another one for Cady, Cindy," Roger said.

"You're a big help, Roger," Cynthia said. "Cady, a cat might need a bath at some point. You never know."

"Cats don't like water, Cady. You sure you want to bathe a crazed cat with claws?" Roger asked.

"I won't have to bathe a cat, Daddy. That's silly," Cady replied.

"Okay... if you say so," Roger said.

"I say so, Daddy," Cady said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You look just like your mother right now," Roger said, and winked at Cynthia who shook her finger at him.

"The cat's going to need attention, Cady," Cynthia said.

"That's _why_ I want a pet, Momma," Cady replied.

"Well, Cady, I'd say you can rest your case," Roger said. "You'll have to let the judges decide the verdict."

"I wouldn't expect an answer right away," Cynthia said. "It's a big decision."

"Okay, Momma," Cady said.

After a few more minutes, dinner was ready and the Parsons family sat down to eat.

"Cady breezed through her math homework again, today," Cynthia said to Roger.

Roger looked at Cady. "You did?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard," Cady replied.

"She's working on multiplication," Cynthia said.

"How old were we when we first learned that?" Roger asked, looking at Cynthia.

"Probably around ten," Cynthia replied.

"Why do you think it's so easy, Cady?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. When I worked on the mult'plication tables I just saw the same numbers over and over," Cady replied.

"Patterns?" Roger asked.

"Yeah," Cady said casually and took a bite of her food.

Roger looked at Cynthia with a surprised look on his face. "Maybe we should consider bumping her up a grade or two," Roger said.

"She's too little for that. She's not emotionally ready," Cynthia said.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked and then turned to Cady. "How would you feel about moving up a grade or two?"

"I don't want to. I like my class. I have some friends in my grade. Matt's in my grade," Cady replied.

"I guess a different school is out," Roger said. Cady looked up from her plate with concern on her face.

"Yes. I don't want her to be out-of-touch with the real world in a private school," Cynthia insisted. "I'm just going to ask some other teachers in higher grades for some more challenging homework. She's performing above grade level in reading, writing, and arithmetic, but at grade level in other subjects."

"Okay," Roger said as he squeezed Cady's shoulder. Cady looked relieved. "So, the zoo, this Saturday, huh?"

"Yep!" Cady exclaimed.

"What animals are you looking forward to seeing?" Roger asked.

"The animals in the _Wild America_ book we've been reading," Cady replied.

"Oh, yes. That _would_ be interesting," Roger replied. "Well, I hope Julia's parents will let her come with us."

"Me too," Cady replied.

The Parsons finished dinner, and Roger washed and Cady dried the dishes while kneeling on a chair. Cynthia showered to get ready for her overnight shift filling in for someone in the Emergency department at Hermann Hospital. After doing the dishes, Roger and Cady watched some television together while Cynthia finished getting ready for work.

Cynthia came out of the bedroom dressed for work and wearing her lab coat with the stethoscope in one of the pockets.

"I never get tired of you looking so smart," Roger said with a big grin. He got up and walked over and hugged Cynthia and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Cady jumped off the couch and Cynthia bent over and hugged her. "Now make sure you and your dad stay out of trouble, okay," Cynthia said to her with a wink. "Don't let your dad bake, like last time," she said with a laugh.

"I won't Momma," Cady said with certitude in her voice.

"You two have no faith in me," Roger said.

"That's where you're wrong, Roger. I have faith in _you_, just not your baking abilities," Cynthia said.

"Well, I swear I won't make anything more complicated than popcorn," Roger said, giving the Boy Scout salute.

"I'll see you two before school in the morning," Cynthia said, and kissed Roger one more time and left to go to work.

After watching some television, Roger drew Cady a bath and she went in and bathed while he worked on a contract in the kitchen. After about twenty minutes, she emerged in her pajamas – a little pink polyester nightgown that went down to her ankles with short frilly sleeves and a lace detail around the neck. She walked up to Roger and handed him her hairbrush. He began brushing her hair.

"Your hair is getting so long. And I do believe it's getting a little darker too. You're starting to look a lot like your momma," he said as he brushed. "Gotta lot of tangles in it today. Must be the spring humidity."

"You're doing it too hard, Daddy," Cady said.

"Sorry, Baby. Momma's usually better at this than I am," Roger replied.

"Just be gentler," Cady replied.

Roger smiled. "I will, Baby. How's this?" Roger asked as he changed his technique.

"That's better," she replied.

After Roger finished brushing her hair, he carried her in his arms to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. They took turns reading from _Wild America _for a while and then Roger closed the book.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a doctor like Momma? You're really good at math. Better than I was. Doctors and scientists use a lot of math," Roger said.

"I'm sure, Daddy. I wanna be a lawyer like you," Cady replied.

"Okay. I suppose your ability to see patterns will help you in the law just as much as in medicine," he said. "How can you be so sure that's what you'll be when you grow up, anyway? You're only six."

"I just know, Daddy," she replied.

"Still, a lot can change between now and going off to college," Roger said.

She shook her head. "Nope. I wanna do what you do."

"Well, I know whatever you do, you will be great at it. I'm already so proud of you," Roger replied. "It's hard to imagine, but you're already so big, and college isn't that far off…just eleven or so years. In just that short amount of time, I'll be watching you get your high school diploma."

"Daddy, I'm only in first grade. That's a long way away," Cady replied.

"Not from my vantage point," Roger said with a smile. "I'm a lot older than you. Time moves faster for me."

"Time moves the same for everybody, Daddy," Cady said.

"You'll know what I mean – when you're my age," Roger replied.

"When I grow up and I'm a lawyer, I'll take care of you and Momma, like you take care of me," Cady said.

"That's sweet of you to say, Cady, but we're your parents and it's our responsibility to take care of you – even when you're grown up. Your Momma and I will always be there when you need us. In the meantime, you just be the girl you already are, and life will take care of the rest."

Roger kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Daddy," Cady replied.

Roger walked over and turned off Cady's bedroom light and left the door ajar, and returned to the kitchen to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Baby," Cynthia said to Cady as she rested her hand on her shoulder. Cady yawned and stretched, and her worn out Disney _Lady_ dog fell off of her bed and to the floor. Cynthia picked it up and put it back in bed with her. "Time to get up," Cynthia said, gently nudging her daughter.

"Okay Momma," Cady replied.

"Go ahead and get ready while I make you something to eat before school," Cynthia said.

Cady yawned and sat up and threw her feet over the side of the bed.

Cynthia went back to the kitchen and cut up fruit to put with the scrambled eggs she planned on preparing for Cady and Roger.

A few minutes later, Roger entered the kitchen in his pajamas with tousled hair. "How was it last night?" he asked as he approached her from behind and put his arms around her waist.

"Exhausting," she replied.

"Oh?"

"There was a car accident that came in around 12:30. Kept us busy most of the night," she replied.

"How did it turn out?"

"It involved a family of four. Everyone but the father survived. The rest had serious injuries and required surgery. It was very sad," she replied.

Roger hugged her closer and put his head on her shoulder with his cheek pressed against hers. "I don't know how you do it."

"Some days, I don't know either," she replied. "These automobiles are death traps. I hope we live long enough to see some safety features put into these cars."

"That seems to be the trend, from what I've been reading," Roger replied. "Enough lawsuits will probably do the trick."

"Well, it will save a lot of lives. Take it from me," Cynthia said.

"Does it look like the others will make it?" Roger asked.

"At this point, yes. If you can call living without a father and husband you've known and loved, 'making it,'" she said sardonically.

"True, but what about their physical injuries?" Roger asked.

"The mother, fortunately, had the least damage. The son is still in critical condition, but the surviving three are going to be okay," Cynthia said.

"Good," Roger replied.

Cady walked into the kitchen dressed for the day, except for her shoes – her hair still mussed from sleeping.

"You two are a sight," Cynthia said with a smile and looking up at Roger's hair.

He flattened his hair with his hands and said, "I don't know what you mean." And he winked at Cady.

"Cady, go get your brush and a rubber band, and I'll put your hair up," Cynthia said.

Cady turned on her heels and went back to her bedroom. Roger sat down at the kitchen table. Cynthia began scrambling eggs. Shortly after, Cady returned with her brush and Cynthia stepped away from the eggs and sat down at the kitchen table as well. Cady stood between her legs and Cynthia brushed the tangles out of her hair and put it up in a single pony tail. Cady turned around and Cynthia lightly brushed her bangs. "There," Cynthia said, giving her daughter one more look.

Cynthia returned to the eggs as Cady sat down at the table.

Roger put his hand on Cady's shoulder. "What's your plan for the day, Miss Cady Jo?"

"School, Daddy," she replied matter-of-factly with a yawn.

"I'll talk to Linda this morning before I go to sleep and find out about the zoo on Saturday," Cynthia said.

"I hope Julia can go," Cady said.

"I hope so too," Cynthia replied.

"We'll go anyway, even if she can't," Roger reassured Cady.

"Okay," Cady replied.

Cynthia served up breakfast and everyone ate. When they were finished, Cady put on her shoes and Cynthia walked her to the bus stop while Roger stayed behind and washed the dishes.

When Cady arrived at her classroom, the students in her class of 20 were rambunctious as always, talking and laughing and moving about.

"Hiya C.J.!" Matt said as he ran up to her.

"Hi," she said with a smile and sat down at her desk. Matt sat down next to her at his desk. "How's your new puppy?" she asked.

"Champ's great!" Matt replied.

"Champ?" C.J. asked.

"Yep. That's what I named him," Matt replied. "You should come over and meet him."

"I'd like that," C.J. replied.

Miss Weaver stood up in front of the room. She was a slender, thirty-something woman with short, dark brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses. She wore a matronly frock that belied her actual beauty. "Alright, boys and girls….Settle down and get to your seats."

All the children scrambled to their desks, murmuring the whole way.

"Okay. Now, everyone get out your _Dick and Jane_ readers and let's start our reading lesson for the day," Miss Weaver said.

C.J. opened her desk top and looked over at Matt and sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled the book out of her desk. Matt smiled at her as he got out his book. Children began taking turns reading from the educational reader. Eventually, it was C.J.'s turn.

She began to read her part:

"_Good-by, little duck," said Sally.  
"I will go home and play with my little duck."_

"_Good-by, baby doll," said Jane.  
"I will go home and play with my two big dolls."_

"_Good-by, red boat," said Dick.  
"We will all go home and play with the toys we have."_

_And they all ran home…._

C.J. continued to read for two pages, perfectly enunciating the words and not missing a single one. Matt sat riveted, resting his chin on both of his hands with his elbows on his desk, as he watched C.J. read aloud.

Some of the meaner children snickered and Matt glared around the room at them, which immediately stopped them from doing so. After C.J. was done with her turn, the boy behind her read his passage. None of the children read as well as C.J. once they made it around the room – not even Matt. He admired C.J.'s intellect, but he performed at or slightly above grade level in all of the subjects, and probably would have done better if he possessed an ability to sit still for longer than ten or fifteen minutes.

The reading lesson lasted about an hour and then the class worked on spelling. Miss Weaver divided the room into two teams and made sure they understood the order in which they would go for the spelling competition. They sat in two lines of ten each and one person from each team would approach the board and Miss Weaver would call out a word and each team member would spell the word. Each team would receive one point for each correctly spelled word. The winning team would get fifteen extra minutes of time during the recess after lunch. Matt and C.J. were on the same team with some of the children who snickered at her earlier – but they wanted her on their team now.

Miss Weaver gave some basic words like 'pie,' 'apple,' and 'stripes,' and some challenging words like 'eagle,' 'Washington,' and 'telescope.' She called out a total of 40 words and explained the inconsistent logic behind the spelling of English language words for every one they got wrong.

By the end of the competition, Matt and C.J.'s team had won by the landslide. After some penmanship practice, students worked on math problems and then they all went to lunch. Matt and C.J. sat together in the noisy lunchroom.

Matt winced as he bit down on his food.

"What's wrong?" C.J. asked.

"My tooth hurts. It's just a baby tooth, but it went bad and won't come out," Matt replied.

"Are you going to go to the dentist?" C.J. asked.

"Yes. Daddy says I have to," he replied.

"I've been. It's not bad," she said.

Matt's face showed anxiety. "I don't wanna go," he said.

"I mean it. It's not that bad," she reiterated.

"Bo and Lamar said they use drills on you," Matt said.

C.J. furrowed her brow. "They didn't use a drill on me," she replied. "That's silly."

"I don't know. I still don't wanna go," he replied.

"Sometimes you need to go to the doctor and sometimes you need to go to the dentist," she said. "It's just the way it is."

He sat up defiantly. "Well, I don't like it," he declared with his chest puffed out.

"You don't have to," she said with a laugh. "But you still have to do it."

After the thirty minute lunch, Matt and C.J.'s class filed outside for recess. Matt and C.J. ran to the hemispherical jungle gym and immediately scaled the structure to the top. Matt straddled a couple of bars and leaned back on a couple of others in a crab-like pose. C.J., who wore pants instead of a dress on this day, was able to dangle by her legs on the inside of the jungle gym. Her ponytail and bangs hung down and she craned her neck to look down and around. Other children from their class, as well as other classes, ran around them and played tag or played on other playground equipment, causing a steady din of children squealing.

"When are you going to the dentist?" C.J. asked.

"Don't know. Soon," he replied.

"I'm sure your daddy would go in with you. He's nice," C.J. said.

"That won't make it any better," he replied.

"I know if my daddy went with me to a scary place, I'd feel better," C.J. said.

"Maybe," Matt said.

"Think of how much braver you'll feel after," she said.

"I'm already brave enough," he replied.

"You can never be _too _brave," she said with a laugh. "That doesn't make sense."

"Can we talk about something else?" Matt said.

"Sure," C.J. replied.

Matt looked at her through the bars, as she was hanging upside down. "Your face is really red."

"Yep," she said. "I'm getting dizzy too." She laughed.

He joined her hanging upside down next to her.

"See … Imagine if we lived in a world that we floated in, and all the buildings and things were above our heads," she said.

Matt looked around and tried to imagine what she was saying. "Hmmm. I think you may be _too_ dizzy," he said, and laughed. The two then gripped each other's hands and swung back and forth for a while.

"I think I better sit up," C.J. said. She pulled herself up and sat atop the jungle gym. Matt followed her.

"Are you coming to my Daddy's picnic?" Matt asked.

"I think so," she replied, shaking her head to right her dizziness.

"It will be so fun," he said.

"What kinds of things will we do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Play with the other kids. Go to the barn and look at the animals. Maybe ride my pony," he replied. "Oh! You could meet Champ!"

"Are there going to be lots of kids?" she asked.

"I think so. That's what Daddy told me," he replied.

"Sounds fun," she said.

"And there will be lots of good food. Sergei will be cooking," Matt said.

"I've never had his food before," she said.

"Oh, his food is good!" Matt exclaimed.

C.J. went back to hanging upside down and swung back and forth.

"C.J.?" Matt said.

"Yes?"

"You're really smart," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

He paused and then hung upside down next to her again. "Does it bother you when the kids laugh at you for being smart?"

"Sometimes," she said.

"It bothers me," he replied.

"Why? They're not laughing at you," she said.

"Because you're my friend," he said.

"Oh."

"You know, I can make them stop if you want me to," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"By punching them if I need to," he said matter-of-factly.

"Matt, that's not right," she said.

"I'll do it if you want me to," he reassured.

"I don't want you to. I can take care of myself," she replied.

"Okay," he said, and continued swinging back and forth.

"You know, you should take that bravery to the dentist," C.J. quipped.

Matt looked at her askance and she smiled at him and then they both laughed.

After recess, they returned to their classroom. The class received their science lesson and afterward, Miss Weaver handed out a diagram of the human body that was a basic contour outline with contour outlines of the main internal organs. There were lines drawn from the organs to outside the body and Miss Weaver told the children to color in the organs and write the names of the organs on the outside lines. After they all finished and Miss Weaver collected the diagrams, they moved on to social studies. Canada was the unit of the week.

There was a short recess outside after the social studies lesson, and when the children all filed back into the classroom, they had to write an essay on what they wanted to be when they grew up. They had to pay attention to writing mechanics as that's what they'd be graded on.

C.J. dove right into the assignment with determination on her face, while Matt looked pensively at the ceiling for a while, tapping his pencil on his desk until Miss Weaver came up and stopped him by putting her hand on his. He smiled and started to write. Miss Weaver let the children write for fifteen minutes and then she asked them to get out their grammar books.

"Alright, children, now that you're done, exchange your essay with a classmate next to you, and use your grammar books to correct his or her writing," Miss Weaver said.

Naturally, C.J. handed hers to Matt and he handed his to her. "Go easy on me, C.J.," Matt said with a smile.

C.J. said nothing, but smiled back and looked at his writing and her grammar book.

"Make sure you use your blue pen for corrections and write your name under the writer's name on their paper so I know who checked whose work," Miss Weaver explained.

As C.J. corrected Matt's writing, it read:

"I don't no what I want to be when I grow up. My daddys a bizness man.  
I don't know what that is but it looks boaring. Maybee I wud like to fly. I  
mite like to be a police officer. Or I cud be a rancher. I like animals. Speshally  
horses. They are sow big and stong. I cud ride them all day long. Some  
other things Id like to be are an army man with my cuzin Will. He likes to play army  
and I do to. We also play cowboys and cops and robbers. Daddy says I can be  
enything I dcide to be. I dont want to be a dentist. You have to put your hands in  
peeples mouths all day and they mite bite. Plus, I dont want to use a drill on people  
like Bo and Lamar say. Bo and Lamar are our ranch hands. I want to try evrything  
leest once. I like to have fun. Bizness dosnt sound fun. Id like to be a daddy like  
my daddy. Hes the nicest in the hole world. He reeds to me and lets me ride  
horses and he always lissens. Id like to lern to shoot guns. They look like fun tho  
daddy says there danjerus. Id be careful. I just have to make sure Im a good guy and  
not a bad guy. Good guys should have guns. Bad guys shud not."

Matt read C.J.'s writing:

"When I grow up, I want to be a lawyer, just like my daddy. Lawyers are also  
called atternys. I don't know what lawyers do, but I do know that it is always  
something different. He reads and writes a lot and I like doing those things.  
My Daddy works from home, but not all the time. He goes out and meets  
people and helps them with his knowledge. He sometimes has meetings at  
lunch too. Lunch meetings sound fun. My Momma is a doctor. I wouldn't  
want to be a doctor because it can be sad. Sometimes people die. I know I  
wouldn't like that. People come to my daddy for advise, and when I grow up,  
I want people to come to me for advise. He is very smart and my momma  
and daddy tell me I'm smart so I'm sure I could be a lawyer. My friend Julia  
also wants to be a lawyer when she grows up. Her Dad works at a bank and  
her Mom works at a college. She and I are going to go to the same school  
when we grow up. She's my neighbor now but doesn't go to Barrick with  
me. It will be neat to be in the same school and be lawyers together. I could  
be a veternarean too if being a lawyer doesn't work out or if I change my mind.  
I love animals, but that's like being a doctor, so I'm not sure. I think no matter  
what I do, I would like to help people. Its the most important thing."

C.J. generously marked up Matt's writing. He would look at her working and back at her essay and then back at her and look discouraged at how much she was writing on his paper. He tried to find errors in  
her writing, but couldn't.

He raised his hand. "Miss Weaver, what do I do if I can't find anything wrong?"

"Go ahead and write that down, Matt," Miss Weaver replied. "It's just an exercise. You won't lose any points or anything." After a few minutes, Miss Weaver said, "Okay, everyone, get with the person whose essay you've checked and talk about what you've done.

Matt grabbed C.J.'s essay and pulled his chair to her desk. "Here," he said, passing the essay to her. "You're a really good writer."

"Thanks," she said, and looked at her essay. "I'm sure I spelled 'attorneys' wrong. I don't think I've ever tried. I think I also spelled 'veterinarian' wrong, but I'm not sure."

Matt looked down at his essay covered in blue ink in front of C.J. He looked dejected while he looked at it.

C.J. said, "Don't worry. Your writing is good. You just need to work on your spelling."

"I do okay in spelling," Matt replied, somewhat defensively.

"You do. You just need to study the words you can't sound out. Not all words can be sounded out. You have to learn how they look and try to remember that," C.J. said, in a constructive, supportive tone.

"Oh," Matt said, relaxing. "That makes sense." Then he smiled. "Do you think it's weird that I don't know what I want to be?"

"No," C.J. replied. "From the way Momma and Daddy act when I tell them what I want to be, I can tell I'm the weird one. Daddy doesn't think I should know at my age."

Matt was pretty popular in class. He was known for doing spontaneous, unpredictable things, among his classmates. Most of his classmates found most of those things funny or entertaining. He stood up and asked the class, "How many of you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Everyone looked up at him, startled, and several of the students slowly raised their hands.

"Matt, sit down and get back to work," Miss Weaver said in a kind tone as she put her hands on his shoulders from behind.

He sat back down. "Okay, Miss Weaver. Thanks, everyone." He turned to C.J. and said, "See, you're not weird. Other kids know."

C.J. smiled. "Thanks."

After a long day of hard work at school, Miss Weaver rewarded students with some game time at the end of the day. She retrieved decks of cards and board games from a cabinet in the classroom and let the children choose what they wanted to do until they had to get on their buses or their parents picked them up.

The children went outside when the buses arrived and Miss Weaver was left behind cleaning up the games and cards. Matt and C.J. walked outside together where Bill was waiting in his car, not too far from C.J.'s bus.

"Well, hi C.J.," Bill called as he leaned toward the open passenger window.

"Hi Mr. Houston," C.J. replied.

"Did you two have a good day?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Matt replied. "We got extra time at recess today!"

"How did you do that?" Bill asked.

"C.J. and my team beat everyone in a spelling game," Matt replied.

"Good. Glad to hear it," Bill replied. "What was good about your day, C.J.?"

"I liked recess too, and I wrote an essay about what I want to be when I grow up," she replied.

"And what's that?" Bill asked with a smile.

"A lawyer," Matt interrupted.

"C.J. can answer for herself, son," Bill said with a smile.

"That's what I want to be," C.J. affirmed.

"Ambitious. And just like your daddy," Bill replied. "Did you write the same essay, son?"

"Yes," Matt said, looking down at his feet.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, Daddy," Matt replied.

Bill smiled and replied, "That's okay, son. You're only just going to be seven years old." Matt looked up and smiled. Bill didn't really pressure him, but Matt wanted to please his father. "Son, we better let C.J. go, or she'll miss her bus."

"Okay, Daddy. See you C.J," Matt said with a wave of his hand. He hopped in the back of the car.

"C.J., are you and your family coming to my picnic?" Bill asked.

"I think so, Mr. Houston. You'll have to ask my daddy," she replied.

"I will, Sweetie," Bill replied. "Jump in the car, Son. Have a good evening, C.J.," Bill replied.

"Thanks, Mr. Houston. You too," C.J. replied and then walked toward her bus and got on. The Houston family car left the parking lot headed for home.

When C.J.'s bus arrived at her stop, Cynthia met her there. She took her daughter's hand.

"How was your day?" Cynthia asked.

"Good," Cady replied.

"I talked to Julia's mom and it looks like we'll all be going to the zoo, Saturday," Cynthia said looking down at her daughter awaiting her reaction.

"Really?!" Cady exclaimed.

"Yes, really," Cynthia replied.

"Yea!" Cady exclaimed and jumped up in the air.

The two walked back to the Parsons residence, where Roger was sitting in the living room reading some legal briefs on an upcoming case.

"How was your day, Baby?" Roger asked.

"Great, Daddy!" Cady said, running up to him and hugging him around his neck.

"I guess you heard about the zoo," Roger replied hugging her back.

"Oh yes! I can't wait!" Cady exclaimed.

"Alright, then. Better get to doing your homework. I know I've got mine," Roger said, patting the paperwork in his lap.

"Okay, Daddy," Cady said, and she went to her bedroom to change out of her school clothes.

"What are you working on, Roger?" Cynthia asked with a yawn.

"Oh, I'm working on a case involving a will that's being contested. Not very interesting. The man's children were cut out of the will and they all got together to contest it in court. From what I've seen, they haven't worked together very well in the past on anything else. I don't expect it will be different this time," Roger said.

"Are you representing the children?" Cynthia asked.

"Thank God, no," Roger replied. "I'm representing the man's estate and widow."

Cynthia yawned again.

"Are you tired?" Roger asked.

"These night shifts disrupt my sleep pattern. I'll be fine," she replied.

"I'm almost finished here. Don't worry about dinner. I'm taking the family out for dinner," Roger said with a smile.

Cady came out of her bedroom with some books in hand and headed for the kitchen to work on her homework, while Roger and Cynthia looked on.

"You don't have to work overnight tonight, do you?" Roger asked.

"No. But I'm working a 9 to 5 tomorrow. See what I mean? My sleep pattern is going to be way out of whack.

"Is there a way that work could have a more regular schedule for you at some point?" Roger asked.

"It's just the way hospital rotation works, I'm afraid. There's always private practice, but that's far off in the future for me," Cynthia said.

"Well, maybe that should be our next goal," Roger affirmed.

"Let's just take it one day at a time for now," Cynthia said with another yawn. She leaned over and kissed Roger on the lips and walked into the kitchen to check on Cady.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia and Cady finished off the remnants of their cotton candy from the zoo as Roger drove them back to the Parsons' house in their powder blue and white 1956 Chevy Nomad wagon, while Cynthia sat in the passenger seat. Julia was gnawing at her pink cotton candy while Cady picked off pieces of blue cotton candy with her fingers and popped them in her mouth.

"So, what were your favorite animals, ladies?" Roger asked while glancing in the rear-view mirror.

"I liked all the water animals, Mr. P.!" Julia exclaimed.

"And what did you like, Cady Jo?" Roger asked.

"I liked all the big cats. Especially the clouded leopard," Cady replied.

"Cindy, what was your favorite?" Roger asked.

"Hmmm….I'm going to have to say the elephants. They are so intelligent," she replied.

"But pretty stinky….Right, girls?" Roger replied to the back seat looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. But not as bad as the monkeys….Right, Julia?" Cady asked.

"P….U!" Julia replied, pinching her nose. "Those elephants sure are big, Dr. P."

"Yes they are," Cynthia replied. "What about you, Roger?"

"Oh, I think I like the primates the best. They are most like us. Kinda sad to see them in the zoo, actually," Roger replied.

"We don't stink like that, Daddy," Cady replied.

"You haven't been around me when I haven't bathed for a while, or haven't splashed on some cologne, Baby," Roger replied.

"He's right, Baby," Cynthia said looking over her shoulder into the back seat and poking Roger in his ribs with her finger. "You don't wanna be around that. Trust me." Roger smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I like the giraffes, too," Cady said.

"Why's that?" Roger asked.

"Well…first, I like their spots," Cady replied.

"That pattern is called 'reticulated,' Cady," Cynthia said.

"I like that and that they can get food from anywhere," Cady replied.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Most animals are down low or they are up high, but they are not both. Except birds, maybe," Cady said. "Giraffes can eat on the ground and up in the trees. They don't have to climb or anything. Their necks are so long."

"Giraffes and a leopard? Do you like anything that's not spotted?" Julia asked jokingly.

Cady leaned playfully against Julia. "Yes, I like the colorful birds."

"The tropical birds?" Roger asked.

"Yes," Cady said with a smile.

"Me too," Roger said. "You can never have too much color."

The girls continued their chatter and giggling in the back seat.

"I'm going to have to make a run to King's Department Store before I go to work. My work shoes are just about worn out," Cynthia said.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Roger replied.

"My feet were killing me last time I worked," Cynthia said.

"How was that family that had the car wreck the last time you worked? I forgot to ask you," Roger said.

"That's okay. We've both been busy. The mother was discharged a couple of days ago. The daughter should be tomorrow if she hasn't been already. The son is in much better condition, but should be in the hospital for a couple more days at least," Cynthia replied.

"That's good. It would have been terrible if those kids had lost both parents," Roger said.

"Yes it would have," Cynthia said, looking pensively out the passenger window.

"So, I guess I'll have to find something for Cady and I to do today after Julia goes home," Roger mused aloud.

"I'm sure you'll manage. She adores just being with you. You could probably entertain her with just about anything," Cynthia said.

"She likes you too. Don't worry," Roger jokingly reassured.

"I know that. I'm the disciplinarian, so naturally, I wouldn't be the favorite," Cynthia replied.

"But you can play the 'Mom' card. That's an automatic 'in,'" Roger said. "I mean, who does she come to when she's sick? Not me."

"I'm a doctor, Roger," Cynthia said.

Roger looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Oh yeah."

Cynthia swatted his arm gently with the back of her hand, and smiled. "Still, I need to do something about my work schedule, or I'm going to miss out on a lot of her childhood."

"I think we balance quite well," Roger said. "You worry too much. But then, you always have. Anyway, anytime you're ready to go into private practice, I'm on board."

"I know you are," Cynthia said, looping her arm in Roger's.

Roger interrupted the girls' laughter. "Hey, Julia."

"Yes, Mr. P.," Julia replied.

"I'm going to drop you off at your house first," Roger said.

"Okay, Mr. P.," Julia replied. "Thanks for taking me to the zoo."

"You're welcome, Julia. Anytime," Roger replied. "We're almost there."

"Okay," Julia said. "What are you doing next Saturday, C.J.?"

Roger interrupted. "She's going to a picnic part of the day."

"What about the rest of the day?" Julia asked.

"She's going to have to play that by ear," Roger replied. "I'm sure she'll be free after the picnic, though."

Cady shrugged at Julia and smiled.

"Oh, is this Matt's picnic?" Julia asked.

"His daddy's picnic," Cady clarified.

"His place sounds like a lot of fun," Julia said.

"It is," Cady said with a smile.

"Alright, Julia," Roger said as he pulled into the Martin's driveway. "I see your mom is already standing at the door."

Julia leaned in and hugged Cady. "I'll see you soon."

Cady replied, "Bye."

"Bye Julia," Cynthia said as Julia jumped out of the car.

"Bye Dr. P. Bye Mr. P. Thanks again!" Julia said.

"You're…." Julia slammed the Parsons' car door. "Welcome," Cynthia replied out of Julia's hearing.

"Well, Cady Jo, your Momma has to go to King's for some new shoes and then she has to go to work," Roger said. "How would you feel about a movie this afternoon?"

"That would be fun!" Cady exclaimed. "What movie are we going to see, Daddy?"

"Well, that _Incredible Shrinking Man_ has been out at the theater for a while. We should probably see that one before it goes away."

Roger backed out of the Martin's driveway and circled around to their house which backed up to the Martin's – their back yard blending into the Martin's. They all got out of the car and went inside. Cynthia went to the bedroom to get ready and Roger picked up the paper and leafed through it to the entertainment section. Cady leaned against Roger's leg.

"Says here that the next showing for the movie is 2:30," he said, and looked down at Cady. "How about we go to that one and then to an early dinner?"

"Sounds fun, Daddy," Cady replied.

Cynthia came out of the bedroom with her lab coat over her arm and wearing tennis shoes with her dress.

"That's a good look for you, Cindy," Roger said.

She looked down at her feet.

"But then again, you always look good," Roger continued.

Cynthia cocked her head and smiled. "Now, Cady, don't fill up on popcorn, candy, and _Coca-Cola_. You'll give yourself a tummy ache and won't be able to eat dinner," Cynthia said.

"I won't, Momma," Cady replied. Roger looked at Cady and winked.

"I'm not working a long shift. I should be home a little after ten," Cynthia said.

"We're going to miss you," Roger said. "Right, Baby?"

Cady went over and hugged Cynthia. "We'll tell you all about the movie," Cady reassured.

"Thanks, Baby," Cynthia said. "I better get going." Cynthia walked up and kissed Roger on the lips and he grabbed her and dipped her back and kissed her hard. He let her back up after kissing her.

"Roger!" Cynthia said as she patted her hair in place.

"Daddy!" Cady mirrored.

"What?" Roger said and smiled coyly.

"Well, I'll see you two later," Cynthia said.

After Cynthia left, Roger said, "We better get going. The movie is going to start in a few minutes."

"Is it a scary movie, Daddy?" Cady asked.

"I don't know. I know it has some movie magic in it. Are you afraid of scary movies?" Roger asked.

Cady straightened up and puffed out her chest. "Nope!"

"I didn't think so. You seemed to do alright with _The Mole People _last year. Your momma was worried about you seeing that one," Roger replied.

"That one wasn't scary. They didn't even look like moles. It was silly," Cady replied.

"I agree with you on that. That one was pretty bad," Roger said.

"I'd like to see a really scary movie sometime," Cady said.

"Really? You must take after me," Roger said. "Well, I like any movies, really."

"Me too," Cady replied.

"Let's go, then," Roger said.

When they got to the theater, Roger purchased some small _Coca-Colas_ and a medium bucket of popcorn. The news reel was playing as they took their seats.

Roger whispered, "We're just in time."

Cady nodded.

Roger held the popcorn bucket next to Cady so she could reach in and grab some popcorn and she held her _Coca-Cola _herself. During the movie, Cady's face was wildly expressive in reacting to the twists and turns in the lead character's life. Roger glanced down at her at different points in the movie action. When the movie was over, they left the theater and walked to the car.

"You didn't overdo the popcorn did you? Are you ready for some dinner?" Roger asked.

"Nope. I could have dinner," Cady said in a mature tone.

Roger smiled at that. "How about the Triple A?"

"Okay, Daddy," she replied.

They got in the car and drove over to the restaurant for dinner. It was still a little early for the dinner hour, so not too many patrons were in the restaurant. Roger and Cady had their pick of tables. Roger escorted her to a corner table by a window and the waitress approached.

"Well, hi there. Are you two out on a date?" the waitress joked.

Cady and Roger smiled. "Nope. We just came from the movies," Cady said.

"Oh? What did you see?" the waitress asked.

"_The Incredible Shrinking Man_," Cady replied.

"Oooh. I saw that. It was good. Did you like it?" the waitress asked.

"Yep!" Cady said without elaboration.

"Well, what would you two like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I think you should probably have milk. You've probably had enough _Coca-Cola_ for one day," Roger said looking at Cady, who nodded in return. "She'll take milk and I'll have a sweet tea."

"Be right back," the waitress replied and disappeared into the wait station.

"What would you like for dinner?" Roger asked Cady.

"I'm still looking, Daddy," Cady replied assertively. Roger smirked to himself and reviewed his own menu.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Here ya go," she said.

"Thanks," Roger said as the waitress put their drinks down. He looked at Cady and then gave his order. "I'll take the fried shrimp, baked potato, and salad." The waitress quickly wrote down what he said.

"And what would you like, ma'am?" the waitress asked Cady.

She sat up straight and ordered like a little adult. "I'll take a hamburger and French fries," Cady said.

"Good choice. We have the best burgers around," the waitress said with a smile. She took their menus and disappeared again.

"So…do you still want a cat after seeing that one in the movie? That was pretty scary, wasn't it?" Roger asked.

"That's a movie cat, Daddy. I still want one," she replied.

"And you might just get one, yet," Roger said.

"How did the movie makers make it look like the man was shrinking?" Cady asked.

"Well, I'm no expert, but it looked like they built a variety of different sized set pieces and used some other camera tricks," Roger replied.

"That was pretty neat," she replied.

"Was it scary?" Roger asked.

"No," Cady replied.

"Now, I looked over a few times and you looked pretty scared to me," Roger said incredulously.

Cady looked pensive. "I wouldn't say 'scared' – more 'worried,'" she explained.

"I see," Roger said with a smile.

"That was terrible that he left his wife when she was doing all those nice things for him," Cady observed.

"I agree. Still, you'll find in life, some people don't know what they've got even if it's right in front of their faces or until it's gone altogether," Roger replied.

"That's sad," Cady said.

"Yes it is."

"Did he die at the end?" Cady asked.

Roger was caught off guard by the question. "I don't know. I think we can assume so. Don't you think shrinking to nothing would end in him dying?"

"I think so," Cady replied.

"That's probably what happened, then," Roger replied.

"What happens when we die?" Cady asked.

"That's a big question," Roger replied. "No one really knows."

"Julia says we go to a place called Purg…a….something," Cady said.

"Some Catholics believe souls go to Purgatory, yes, and then some souls move on to Heaven, some stay in Purgatory, and some go to Hell," Roger explained.

"What do you think?" Cady asked, waiting intently for an answer.

"I honestly don't know, Baby. I was taught to believe there was a heaven and that's where we go when we die. I hope that's true, but I don't know," Roger said.

"What does Momma believe?" Cady asked.

"She just believes we die and that's that," Roger said. "We won't even know we're dead. So, you can't be sad and miss people if you don't know you're dead."

"I'd hate to be a ghost or go to Heaven without people I know or you or Momma being there. Julia says not everyone goes to Heaven. That doesn't seem fair," Cady observed.

"I don't think so either, just between you and me. This life can be hard enough without insult being added to injury," Roger said.

Cady had a puzzled look on her face at his remark.

"Life can be very, very good, Cady. But it can be very hard at the same time. You haven't experienced much of that yet. I think what's important is that you enjoy life to the fullest and make the most of the time you have, develop your gifts, and don't let the bad things knock you down for too long. No one can really know what comes after this life, so it behooves you to make the most of this one," Roger elaborated.

"Makes more sense than Heaven, Daddy," Cady said.

"I think your momma would agree if she were here," Roger replied.

They discussed the movie for a few more minutes until their food arrived. They continued to talk while they ate.

"Are you looking forward to the picnic next Saturday? You haven't been over to Matt's in a while," Roger asked.

"Yes!" Cady exclaimed.

"You sure do like him, don't you?" he asked.

"He's fun," Cady replied and took a bite of her hamburger.

"I wonder what kinds of things you kids will have to do at the picnic?" Roger mused.

"I don't know. I hope I get to play with Matt's new dog, Champ," Cady said.

"Is that his name?" Roger asked.

"Yep," Cady said as she took another bite.

"I'm sure there will be games or something," Roger said, taking a bite of his own food.

"That would be fun. I'd really like to spend some time with his animals and Bo and Lamar," Cady replied.

"The ranch hands? I haven't spent much time with them. I wonder if they'll be at the picnic," Roger said. He paused as he thought aloud, "Well, I don't know why not….It _is_ a picnic for his employees and their families."

"Bo and Lamar are funny. I like them," Cady said.

"I'll make sure I talk to them at the picnic, then, on your recommendation," Roger replied. "Do they have any children?"

"Don't think so. Bo's not married," Cady replied. She thought to herself. "I haven't seen any other kids with them besides me and Matt."

"It's good of them to keep you kids entertained," Roger replied.

"There's lots to do at Matt's house. I'm glad I don't have as many things as he does, though," Cady said.

"Oh? Why's that?" he asked.

"It's too much. I think it's why he gets bored fast," Cady speculated.

"Do you think he thinks things are more important than people?" Roger asked.

Cady thought to herself for a moment. "No. He thinks people are important. He gives away his things all the time. I don't know how to explain it," she said.

"The things distract him?" Roger asked.

Cady looked puzzled.

"Let me see….It makes it hard for him to pay attention because there are other fun things he could be doing?"

"Yes. That's it," Cady replied.

"Smart observation, Cady Jo," Roger replied.

"Thanks," she replied. She qualified, "I like Matt, a lot, though."

"I know you do," Roger said with a smile. "He's a great little boy who is probably going places with his life, even if it doesn't seem obvious right now. Boys with that much energy often do."

"That's why he's fun," Cady said. "I like his daddy too."

"I like his dad a lot myself," Roger replied. "He's a very wise and generous man."

"He's nice. He always talks to me like I'm a grown-up," she replied.

"He's an old Texas gentleman, to be sure," Roger replied.

"He always tries to teach Matt manners," she said with a chuckle.

"Why's that funny?" Roger asked with a smile.

"It just is," she replied. "He's nice and polite to me and to the other people he likes. He's just not that polite to people he doesn't."

"Lots of adults aren't that great at that, either," Roger said.

"It bothers his daddy a lot," Cady said.

"Well, Bill is a businessman. He knows the importance of manners and being friendly. He's also very polite and kind as a person," Roger replied.

"It makes me sad that Matt doesn't have a Momma and his daddy doesn't have a wife," Cady said.

"Is Matt sad?" Roger asked.

"I don't think so. I almost never see him sad," she replied. "I think his daddy's sad, though. He seems lonely."

"That may be. I don't know why Bill hasn't remarried. Matt's momma must have been very special," Roger replied.

"Yeah, it's sad he doesn't remember her," Cady said. "I'd never forget you or Momma."

"Well, he was very young when she died," Roger said. "Anyway, it's very sweet of you to care so much about them."

After they were done eating, the waitress offered them dessert. Both declined, having had their fill of restaurant food and movie popcorn. They went to the car and Roger drove them both home. When they arrived, Cady went to her room and brought her art supplies to the living room floor to draw and color, and Roger sat in his usual chair reviewing cases before his next court date.

"Can I stay up late tonight?" Cady asked.

"I don't see why not. It's Saturday, after all," Roger said. "No later than nine, okay?"

"Okay," she said and continued coloring.

At 7 pm, Roger said, "Do you mind if I watch _Perry Mason_?"

"No, Daddy," Cady replied and returned to coloring.

After a few minutes of the show, Cady stopped coloring and watched it from the floor, with her jaw in her hands and propped up on her elbows. Roger was also gripped by that evening's plot. He put his case book down and watched the show intently.

Eventually, Cady got in his lap and watched the show with him from there.

_Perry Mason _ was over at 8:15. "Alright, Miss Cady Jo, why don't you get in your pajamas and bring that new book out here and I'll read with you in my chair."

"Okay, Daddy," she replied. "But I have a different book." She jumped off his lap.

"Whatever you want to read is fine with me," he replied. She walked back to her room and a few moments later, came back in her pajamas with a book in hand. She climbed into Roger's lap and lied back on his chest and opened her book.

"_The Borrowers, _huh? Didn't you read that not too long ago?" he asked.

"I thought we could read it again. You know – after the movie today," she replied.

"Oh, yes. Of course," he replied.

The two read for about thirty minutes, with Roger helping Cady with the more difficult words and passages. Eventually, they dozed off together. The book lay splayed on Cady's chest while Roger lay underneath her in his chair with his legs up on the Ottoman.

A little after ten, Cynthia pulled into the driveway in her red 1954 Mercury Monterey with a white top, parked, and walked quietly into the house. She immediately saw the two fast asleep in Roger's chair and smiled broadly, and thoroughly enjoyed the scene for a few moments. She put down her medical bag and her shoebox from her new shoes that now held the tennis shoes in which she had left to go to work. She took her lab coat off and laid it over the arm of the couch and walked up to Roger, and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and groggily looked at Cynthia and then at Cady, and then smiled back at Cynthia once he realized what was going on. Cynthia gently removed the book from Cady' chest and put it on the coffee table. Roger wrapped his arms around Cady and slowly moved her into a cradled position in his arms and he carefully got up, so as not to disturb her, and both he and Cynthia walked her back to her room.

Roger laid Cady in her bed and Cynthia drew up the covers. Roger stood nearby rubbing his hair and yawning. Cynthia gently brushed the hair out of Cady's face and kissed her on the forehead. Then Cynthia put her arm around Roger's waist and she turned the light out in Cady's room as they left, and they headed off to bed themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lovely spring day, Saturday, May 4, the day of Bill Houston's picnic. Cynthia washed and Roger dried the breakfast dishes while Cady watched _Captain Kangaroo _in the living room in her pajamas. She sat a few feet from the television with her arms wrapped around her knees, on which she rested her chin.

"Cady, when that TV program is over, go to your bedroom and get ready," Cynthia called from the kitchen.

Cady didn't answer, entranced by Mr. Moose.

"Cady Jo?" Roger called.

"What Daddy?" Cady called back.

"Your Momma just asked you something," he replied.

"Oh. What Momma?" Cady replied.

Cynthia rolled her eyes at Roger and smiled and walked to the living room entry. "I just asked you to go to your bedroom and get ready for the picnic after your TV program is over."

"Okay, Momma," Cady replied, and returned to watching her TV program.

Cynthia returned to the kitchen. "I hope the television doesn't rot her brain," she said.

"Not likely. At worst, it would rot her brain down to above average intelligence," Roger joked. Cynthia looked at Roger askance without remark. He put his dish towel on the counter, and put his arms around Cynthia's waist. "You look exceptionally beautiful today. It must be the spring air," he said.

He could still make her blush after nine years of marriage. Cynthia coyly looked away. He leaned in, held her tighter around her waist, and began kissing her on the neck starting with just below the ear and moved down. She loved his facial hair because it tickled all the more and his kisses made her giggle like a little girl.

He stopped kissing briefly and said, "I love your laugh so much."

Cynthia stumbled on her words while he kissed her. "I… think…"

"What do you think?" Roger asked and quickly resumed kissing.

"I… think….,"

"Hmmm?" Roger replied, continuing to kiss her.

"I think this is how you're going to rot _my_ brain," she finally was able to say.

"You can rot my brain this way anytime you want, by the way," Roger joked. He then slipped his hands up the back of her pajama shirt and caressed her back and began kissing her lips.

She kissed him back passionately, but only for a few moments, remembering they weren't alone. She stopped kissing him and whispered, "Roger…" and shot a glance over to the living room where Cady was.

Roger whispered back with that big Parsons smile, "What? She can't hear us. She's got a date with the _Captain_." He continued kissing her and caressing her bare back and made a deft move with one hand and began caressing her breast.

She stopped him again. "Roger…."

"Cindy," he said as he continued his caressing and resumed kissing her neck.

"You're killing me," she replied in a hushed, but breathless tone. "You know this can't go anywhere."

"I like where we are right now," he replied as quietly.

She put her hands behind her and braced herself against the kitchen counter while Roger kissed her passionately. Then she put her hands inside his pajama shirt and caressed his hairy chest. Roger quietly moaned. Then he suddenly took his hands off her waist and put them on the counter behind her on either side of her, and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Whew," he said, and cleared his throat. "Maybe you're right. We should stop," he said quietly with a strained voice.

She cleared her throat and patted her hair down and said, "Uh, yeah," and cleared her throat again. They both straightened their pajamas.

"We should probably get ready ourselves," Cynthia said.

"You're right. We're going to have to leave soon," Roger replied.

Cynthia turned to go to their bedroom and Roger playfully smacked her on her rear end with his hand. She jumped slightly, turned around, and smiled at him. Then she walked into the living room.

"Is your TV show over yet, Baby?" Cynthia asked.

"Almost," Cady replied, without removing her eyes from the screen.

"I'm going to go get ready for the picnic," Cynthia said.

"Okay, Momma," Cady replied.

Cynthia walked off toward their bedroom, and Roger came into the living room and sat in his chair and picked up the Saturday paper. Moments later, the credits for _Captain Kangaroo _scrolled on the screen. "How was your show, Baby?" he asked.

"Funny, Daddy," Cady replied as she stood up. "I'm going to go get ready for Matt's Daddy's picnic."

"Okay, Baby," Roger replied, and smiled as Cady walked toward her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Cynthia walked out dressed in denim-colored pedal pusher pants with string ties at the calves, and a red, collared, wrap-around shirt with small white polka-dots that tied at the waist. She had her hair down, but held back off of her face with a headband. She wore casual flat shoes and a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

Roger heard her come into the living room but didn't look up from the newspaper. "Looks like the Dodgers are going to Los Angeles," he said.

"Oh?" she said with her hands on her hips.

He looked up and immediately stood and dropped the paper on the coffee table and walked toward her. He put his left hand on the small of her back and twirled her shirt tie with his right hand.

"Will I get to untie this later?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"If you're a good boy, you might get to," Cynthia said with a grin.

"I promise to be oh, so good, Mrs. Parsons," he said with a wink. "I guess I better get ready too." He left Cynthia and passed Cady on the way to his bedroom. "Lookin' good, Baby. Dressed to impress?" Roger asked.

"Huh?" Cady asked with a quizzical look on her face.

Roger winked. "Nevermind, Baby," and he continued walking.

Cady walked up to Cynthia wearing a light green and white gingham button down shirt over some cuffed blue jeans and saddle shoes.

"Want to wear your hair in a ponytail or braid?" Cynthia asked.

"Nah. I'll just wear my hair down today," Cady replied.

"Okay. Want me to brush your hair?" Cynthia asked.

"I can do it," Cady replied.

Cynthia smiled at her daughter's agency. "Okay, Baby."

Cady wandered off into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Roger emerged in a light blue shirt with a broad, dark blue, thinly lined grid pattern. He had the long sleeves rolled up to his forearms and the first button unbuttoned. He wore dark blue, pleated, cotton slacks with a belt and loafers. He struck a pose in front of Cynthia. "Well? What do you think? Do I look like one of those fellows in the men's fashion advertisements?"

"Absolutely. Except for the beard. You're still one of the few men I know who insists on wearing facial hair these days," Cynthia replied.

He rubbed his face. "You don't like it?"

"Oh no, I love it," she said and walked up and rubbed his face. "You're not like the rest of those other squares."

Cady walked out into the living room with a glass of orange juice. "When are we leaving?"

Roger walked up to her and tickled her on the chin. "Soon as you're done with that juice," he said and went into the kitchen himself. Cady drank her juice fast, put the glass on the coffee table and ran to her bedroom to brush her hair.

Cynthia picked up Cady's glass and called to Roger, "Were we supposed to bring anything?"

"Just ourselves," he called from the kitchen.

"Bill sure is a generous man," Cynthia said.

"Lord knows he can afford to be," Roger said, standing in the entry to the living room with a glass of water in hand.

"That's true," Cynthia said, handing him Cady's empty glass.

When everyone was ready, they filed into Cynthia's Mercury and drove to the Houston estate.

As they pulled up the Houston drive, Cynthia said, "This really is an amazing estate, and it's so beautiful outside today."

"And it's only going to be in the mid-80s today," Roger said.

The Houston property was in bloom. There was a light breeze and many dogwoods, redbuds, and sassafras trees were either flowering or had begun to lose some of their flowers on the ground. When the wind picked up, the petals fluttered through the air. The grass was a rich, kelly green and impeccably trimmed. As they got closer to the mansion, there were numerous white picnic tables on the front lawn and colorful streamers thrown into the trees. Many guests had already arrived. Bill had hired some caterers for the event so he could treat all of his employees to a day off and reward them with a down-home Texas barbeque. Sergei nervously hovered over the caterers even though he was a guest. Bill saw the Parsons' Mercury pull up and park, and he walked down to meet them.

"Well, hello there, Roger," he said, shaking his hand.

He walked over to Cynthia and took her hand and kissed it. "Cynthia. It's been a while."

"Yes it has, Bill. How have you been?" Cynthia asked.

"Busy as always. I bet it's the same for you," Bill replied.

"Oh, yes. I have to go to work after the picnic," Cynthia replied.

"You do such important work," Bill replied.

"Thank you, Bill," Cynthia replied.

Bill walked up to Cady and took her hand and kissed it too. "And how are you C.J.?" Bill asked.

His old-fashioned gesture startled Cady. She blushed and stuttered, "Wh – ere's M – att?" Roger and Cynthia smiled.

"He's out in the barn with Bo and Lamar. He should be here ….," Bill paused and saw Matt, Bo, and Lamar approaching. "Well, here he comes."

Matt ran up ahead of Bo and Lamar and stopped just short of C.J. He rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his jean pockets. "Hey C.J.! Wanna come meet my dog?!"

She beamed and replied, "Yes!" Matt grabbed her hand and dragged her past Bo and Lamar headed back to the barn.

Bill shouted after him, "Just a few minutes, son, and then you have to join the rest of us!" Bo and Lamar looked back at the two run to the barn and laughed. Bo and Lamar were dressed in their best clothes. Both wore their hair slicked back and wore bolo ties, western shirts, and two different shades of denim jeans.

"Hi, gentlemen. These are C.J.'s parents – Roger and Cynthia." He turned to the Parsons. "Roger and Cynthia, this is Bo. And this is Lamar. They're the ranch hands I've talked about with you, Roger."

"Nice to meet ya," Bo said as he shook Roger's, and then Cynthia's hand.

"Likewise," Lamar said, and shook their hands. "You sure do have a good little girl."

"Yep. She's spunky. And Mattlock's taken a shine to her too," Bo said, elbowing Lamar.

"The feeling is mutual for Cady," Roger replied.

"Cady?" Bo asked. He thought for a bit. "Oh….We call her C.J. here. I didn't know who you were talking about at first," he said with a chuckle.

Lamar rubbed his hands together vigorously and said, "Let's go look at the chow. I can't wait to eat."

"Alright, Lamar. Man's got no manners and his wife starves him nearly to death. It was nice to meet y'all. See you again in a bit," Bo said.

"Nice to meet you too," Cynthia said.

As the two men left, Bo tried to be quiet, but was overheard saying, "Wowie! C.J.'s momma's a looker."

"See, honey. I told you," Roger said, elbowing her in the side. She smiled.

Bill shrugged and smiled awkwardly, and said, "Sorry."

"Why don't we go up closer to the house and I'll introduce you to some people?" Bill asked.

"Sounds good," Roger replied, and they all walked up to where all the picnic tables were.

They approached a glamorous looking blonde woman in her early thirties, slightly overdressed for a picnic, in a form-fitting dress that stopped just above her knees. She had full lips and languid eyes with questioning eyebrows.

"Alice, I'd like you to meet Roger and Cynthia Parsons," Bill said. Alice shook both of their hands. Bill continued, "Roger is one of my attorneys, and his wife is a medical doctor."

"Nice to meet you," Alice said, holding a lemonade.

"Alice is my top statistician with the company," Bill elaborated. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Oh, Bill," Alice said with a smile.

"Where's Victor?" Bill asked.

"He couldn't make it today," Alice replied.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I'm going to finish introducing these two, and we'll talk soon, okay?" Bill said.

"You bet," Alice replied and sipped her lemonade.

Roger, Bill, and Cynthia walked away. "That was what a statistician looks like?" Roger asked, looking back at Alice.

Cynthia slapped Roger on the arm.

"That statistician does," Bill replied.

"Is Victor her husband?" Cynthia asked.

"Fiancé," Bill replied. "Victor Landa. He's in banking."

"Oh," Roger said. "Would you like something to drink," Bill asked as they approached a caterer. "We have many alcoholic and non-alcoholic choices."

"That lemonade looked good," Roger said. The caterer served up lemonade to Roger.

"What would you like, Cynthia?" Bill asked.

"I'll take lemonade as well," she replied.

Bill looked around at the attendees. "Well, it looks like everyone who said they'd attend, are here," he said. There were about 60 people in attendance. He cleared his throat and said as loud as he could, "Can I have everyone's attention?" There was only murmuring and no other response from the crowd. Bo and Lamar were standing nearby and heard Bill. Bo handed Lamar his drink and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. That got everyone's attention, including Matt and C.J. who came running up to the group from the barn. Bill continued, "I want to thank all of you for coming on this beautiful day. Thank you for letting me reward you for your service with this delicious meal. Feel free to line up and start filling your plates. Don't forget to have seconds," Bill said.

The crowd applauded, parents gathered their children, and they all talked amongst themselves and began to line up for the food. Caterers took their places and began serving.

"Matt, why don't you take C.J. and get some food, while I talk to her parents," Bill said to Matt.

"Okay, Daddy," Matt replied and took C.J.'s hand. Lamar winked at Bill and he and Bo escorted the two children to the food tables.

"Quite the crowd, Bill," Roger said. "Yes it is," Cynthia agreed.

"You're a respected man, Bill," Roger said. "Everyone looks like they're having a great time."

"I hope they do," Bill replied. "What have you been working on lately, Roger?"

"Contracts, wills….the usual," Roger said. "I'm working on a case lately in which the will is being contested by the children. I'm defending the estate's and the widow's interests."

"Nothing brings out the best in people like weddings and funerals," Bill replied sarcastically.

"You can say that again," Roger replied.

"Sad, really," Cynthia said.

"That it is," Bill said. "Why don't we get some food and sit down and eat and talk some more."

"Sounds good," Roger said, as he put his hand on the small of Cynthia's back and escorted her to the food tables with all of the other people as Bill followed behind. After Roger, Cynthia, and Bill filled their plates with food, they sat down at a table with three men. Matt and C.J. were at a table with Bo and Lamar and a couple of other children.

"What do you think of the caterers, Sergei?" Bill asked with a smirk and looking at Cynthia.

"Nekompetentnyye duraki," he replied with the sound of disdain in his voice.

"What's that, Sergei?" Bill asked. "Nichego….nothing," Sergei replied with a sigh.

"Roger and Cynthia, this is Sergei, my house chef," Bill said. Sergei shook both of their hands.

"You don't like the food, Sergei?" Cynthia asked.

"Net! Amateurs!" Sergei replied with passion in a Russian accent.

"Sergei is the best there is. I can see why he doesn't think the food measures up. But he needed a day off too," Bill said.

"If you say so, Bill," Sergei said, and began picking at his food.

"I do," Bill said. He turned to Cynthia and Roger. "I met Sergei at the Cloverleaf Hotel dedication in 1949. That's how long we've known each other, and he's worked for me almost that whole time."

"You seem to be passionate about your work, Sergei," Roger said.

"Any work worth doing is worth being passionate about," Sergei replied.

"That's a good philosophy," Cynthia said.

Bill continued the introductions, "This is José Santos, my gardener and poker buddy."

"Nice to meet you, José," Roger said as he shook his hand. Then Cynthia shook his hand as well and nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you, señor and señora," José replied.

"Roger, do you play poker? We're looking for a new player to deal in," Bill asked. "Although, I wouldn't recommend playing José. He'll clean you out," he said with a smile as he elbowed José. José looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"I've only played the game a couple of times. I'm no expert. Billiards is my game," Roger replied.

"I love that as well," Bill enthused. "We'll have to play some time."

"That would be great," Roger replied.

"The thing is that we need another poker player because Cattle Annie moved back to west Texas. She moved to Lubbock to be nearer some of her family and financial interests, and put her mansion next door up for sale," Bill said.

"I was wondering where she was," Roger said.

"I never got to meet her. She sounds like a colorful character," Cynthia said.

"You still might. She shows up in the strangest places and at the strangest times," Bill reassured. "How about you, Cynthia? Do you play poker?"

"Never have," Cynthia replied.

"Too bad. Well, anytime you want to learn, my home is open to you and Roger," Bill replied.

"Thanks," Cynthia said.

"Finally, I'd like you to meet Leonard Chase, my chief accountant," Bill said, gesturing toward a man a little older than he with a receding hair line, full lips, and glasses. Leonard was chewing his food and didn't say anything right away. He gestured with his finger for everyone to wait a bit while he finished chewing.

He gulped. "Nice to meet you."

"Roger Parsons," Roger said, pointing at himself. "And this is my wife, Cynthia."

"I'd shake your hands, but…," Leonard said, showing his hands with barbeque sauce as the reason he did not shake their hands.

"Where's Sylvia, Leonard?" Bill asked.

"She's at home with Myron," he said and turned to Roger and Cynthia…. "The terrible twos," he said with a cocked smile.

"I remember those," Bill said.

"Me too," Cynthia said. "Although Cady's weren't too bad."

"Boys are different, that's for sure," Leonard replied.

"Speaking of boys, where's Murray?" Bill asked.

"He's over there, leaning against that tree with a book," Leonard replied. "He didn't feel like eating. Nothing on you, Bill, but he didn't want to come at all. He didn't know why he had to come and his little brother didn't. So much rivalry with a big age difference," Leonard said and then turned again to Roger and Cynthia. "Myron was a surprise. Murray is eleven years old."

"He likes to read?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh yes, he's quite bookish. He also likes statistics. If he talks to anyone today about anything it will be Alice," Leonard replied.

Roger looked over at Alice again who was sitting at the table of single women, and said, "Who could blame him?" Cynthia elbowed him. And Leonard and Bill smiled. "You know I only have eyes for you, honey," Roger said, and kissed Cynthia on the cheek. Cynthia rolled her eyes and the other men at the table took bites of their food to avoid comment.

"Leonard also has a law degree, Roger," Bill said.

"Oh? But you became an accountant?" Roger asked.

"I guess I prefer numbers to people," Leonard replied.

"Well, they _can_ be hard to like at times," Roger said. "Cynthia's dealing with people all the time."

"What's been going on at Hermann Hospital, Cynthia?" Bill asked. He turned to the other men at the table. "Cynthia's a doctor, everyone."

"A doctor? Excellent," Leonard said with a smile.

"The usual things," Cynthia said. "Don't be humble, Cynthia," Bill said.

"Tell them about the family that had the car accident," Roger said.

"I don't want to bring everyone down on this lovely day," Cynthia said.

"What happened?" Sergei asked.

"A family had a car accident. A mother and father, a boy and a girl….The father died in the accident," Cynthia said.

"And the rest?" Leonard asked.

"They're going to make it," Cynthia said.

"That _is_ sad," Bill said. "It's got me thinking about going into private practice soon," Cynthia said.

"Why's that?" Bill asked.

"Less death," she replied. "It can be very sad at times."

"It might be worse. In private practice, you may get to know your patients better and when they pass, it could be all the harder," Leonard said.

"True," Cynthia said.

"The main perk is that she could set her hours," Roger said.

"The main drawback is the startup cost," Cynthia said.

"You could always get a loan," Leonard said.

"We probably have enough credit and a friend's husband is a banker. It's a big risk," Cynthia replied.

"You'll know when the time is right, Cynthia," Bill said.

"I suppose so," Cynthia said.

"I'm ready when she is," Roger said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Cynthia changed the subject. "José, are you the one responsible for the beautiful flowering trees on the property?"

"Sí, señora," he replied.

"Do you mind if I asked where you got all of them?" Cynthia asked.

"No, señora. I got them from a nursery a few miles west of where we are right now. They have an excellent selection," he replied.

She turned to Roger. "I wouldn't mind having a few of those for our yard, Roger," she said.

"Anything you want," Roger replied.

"Sergei, you've been awful quiet," Roger observed.

"I'm trying to chew this food. Far too tough," Sergei said.

"I should have you two over for a private dinner so you can sample Sergei's cooking. He _does _have a reason to be confident. You could bring C.J. too," Bill said.

"That would be nice. Thank you," Cynthia replied. "You will not be disappointed," Sergei said as he threw the remainder of a rib onto his plate, and pushed it away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo had a ring of barbeque sauce around his mouth. C.J. noticed and elbowed Matt, and pointed to Bo with her eyes.

Matt laughed hysterically and pointed at Bo. "You've got sauce all over your face!"

Bo vigorously wiped his face with his napkin. Then he showed Lamar his face. "Did I git it all?" he asked.

Lamar looked him over thoroughly. "Sure did," he replied, and winked at the kids.

"What did you think of Mattlock's dog, C.J.?" Lamar asked.

"I loved him!" she exclaimed. "He's so soft and friendly!"

"He's gonna need some trainin', for sure," Bo replied. "That dog is rambunctious like Mattlock."

"I'm going to teach him to fetch!" Mattlock exclaimed.

"That's good, but you'll have to teach him some obedience. He needs to learn some commands," Bo said.

"Yeah. Like 'sit,' 'stay,' 'roll over,' and whatnot," Lamar agreed. "Dog's gonna have to learn that you're his master, boy.

Bo laughed uproariously. "Mattlock – a master?!" Bo said as he slapped both of his knees.

Matt furrowed his brow at Bo and put his fork down. "I can do it! You'll see!" Matt said defensively.

"Got any animals yourself, C.J.?" Lamar asked.

"No. I might get a cat soon, though," she replied.

"A cat, huh?" Lamar said. "You got mice at your house?"

C.J. looked puzzled. "No."

"Well, then what ya need a cat fer?" Bo asked. "Cats are only good for keeping varmints down."

"That's not all they're good for," C.J. replied. "They make great house pets and keep you company."

"I'm tellin' ya, they're for keepin' varmints down, and that's it," Bo said. "We got loads of 'em in the barn and not a rodent in sight, I tell ya."

"Bo, leave C.J. alone. She's right. There's nothin' I like better than curlin' up with a cat on my lap and takin' a nap," Lamar said.

"See," C.J. said triumphantly.

"Aw, pshaw," Bo replied and waved them both away.

"When you gonna get a cat, C.J.?" Lamar asked.

"I don't know yet," she replied. "Momma and Daddy said I can when I can take care of one."

Bo replied. "Well, that should be soon, cuz cats is easy."

"You children go to Matt and C.J.'s school?" Lamar asked the two other children at the table.

The boy with sandy brown hair answered while the little red-haired girl with him looked on. "No sir, Brays Bayou Elementary."

"Well, you're a polite young boy. What's your name?" Lamar asked.

"William, and this is my sister, Beverly," he said.

"Who you with?" Lamar asked.

William pointed to another table where some adults were sitting. "That's my mom over there. She works for Mr. Houston. And that's my dad."

"What does your mom do for Mr. Houston?" Lamar asked.

"She's a secretary," Beverly replied.

"What are you two, anyway? Five and eight years old?" Bo asked.

"I'm eight and Beverly's six," William replied.

"Well, what we have here is a strange coincidence. This here is Mattlock Houston and his daddy's name is William, and your mom works for his daddy, and your name is William," Bo observed.

"Small world, Bo," Lamar said as he nodded his head up and down.

"This little girl is C.J. Parsons, Beverly, and you two are the same age. Mattlock's six too. He should be seven soon. C.J., girl….when do you turn seven?" Bo asked.

"October," C.J. replied.

"I like to be called Matt," Matt interjected with a smile. With that, the children all waved at each other.

"I guess since all the introductions are done, Lamar and I can find something else to do and leave you kids to yourselves," Bo said. "C'mon Lamar. Let's go see what the single gals are up to," he said, winking at Lamar. They both stood up and walked their plates over to a couple of spaces at a table with some single women. William and Beverly scooted closer to Matt and C.J.

"Did you ever get that tooth pulled?" C.J. asked.

"Didn't have to," Matt said with a smile. "It finally fell out on its own, just before I was supposed to see the dentist," he said and pointed at the gap in the back of his mouth. "How 'bout that for luck?"

"You'll have to go some day," C.J. admonished. "Everyone does."

"Are you afraid of the dentist?" William asked.

"No," Matt said.

C.J. looked at Matt askance. "Yes, you are. You told me so."

William said, "I've been bunches of times. It's not that bad. When the dentist is done, I always get a toy."

"See," C.J. said.

"Let's talk about something else," Matt said. C.J. rolled her eyes.

"Do you like your school and teachers?" William asked.

"We have the same teacher. Her name is Miss Weaver," C.J. replied.

"Do you like her?" Beverly asked.

"Sure. She's nice. Right, Matt?" C.J. asked him.

"I like her a lot. She lets me have fun," Matt replied.

"I like my teacher, but Beverly's is mean. I had her when I was her age," William said.

"My best friend Julia has a mean teacher. She lives next door to me, but she goes to a Catholic school," C.J. said.

"We're Catholic! Which school?" William asked.

"St. Vincent's," C.J. replied.

"Mom and Dad thought about sending us there, but they both said the nuns were mean to them when they were kids and decided not to," William said.

"Wow. That's what Julia said," C.J. replied.

"It's true," William reaffirmed.

"That makes me sad," C.J. said.

"Yep," William replied.

"She's going to have her First Communion soon," C.J. said. "Next year, I think."

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure I understand," C.J. replied.

"I'm having my First Communion next year, too," Beverly said.

"I had mind last year," William said. "It means you're a member of the Church."

"You weren't before your First Communion?" C.J. asked.

"It's hard to explain," William said.

"Julia said you drink blood?" C.J. asked.

"Drink blood?!" Matt exclaimed. "Ewww!"

"It's not like that. The priest says some words over some bread and wine, and we believe it is the blood and body of Jesus," William tried to explain.

"That sounds really weird," C.J. said.

"We're Baptist," Matt said.

"I have some Baptist friends," Beverly said.

"What church do you go to, C.J.?" William asked.

"I don't go to church," she replied.

William looked genuinely surprised, and like a new initiate, concerned. "Aren't you afraid of going to hell?" he asked.

"What?!" Matt said. "C.J.'s not going to hell. You take that back!" he said, balling up his fists.

"I don't believe in Heaven or Hell," C.J. said.

William gasped. It was an astounding thing to say in Texas in the 1950s, after all.

"I believe in Heaven and all good people go there, and C.J.'s good," Matt said.

"Okay, okay," William said with his hands up. Beverly kept quiet with wide eyes.

"C.J.'s smart, too. You don't know," Matt said defensively.

"Matt, it's okay," C.J. said. "We're done eating. Why don't we go play with the other kids?"

"That's a good idea," Beverly replied with a smile, clearly wanting to keep the peace.

"Okay," Matt replied. Then all four of the children joined another group of children in game of tag.

Over at Bill's table, the adults had finished their meals and sat talking to one another.

"So, Bill, besides poker and billiards, what else are you interested in? How do you fill your free time?" Roger asked.

"I spend time with Mattlock, of course. I make sure to read the paper every day, to watch the stocks and keep up with current events," Bill replied.

"He samples my cuisine," Sergei said.

Bill laughed. "That's me… Head taste-tester."

"Is there some hobby or passion?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm sure, like yourself, you find it hard to cultivate a hobby with your schedule. I suppose I have an interest," Bill replied. "I consider myself a student of history. I like to read about North American Indian tribes – their histories – their stories."

"Really? That's interesting. Why?" Cynthia asked.

Bill thought to himself for a bit. "Well, I guess it all started when I was learning about my great grandfather and his strong affinity for the Cherokee people. First, I started reading about the Cherokee and moved on to other tribes."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything on the subject," Cynthia said.

"A lot of people don't this day and age," Bill replied. "And believe me… you really have to dig to discover their stories."

"Why don't you tell us a little of what you know?" Roger inquired.

"I don't want to bore everyone," Bill replied.

"Nonsense," Roger said.

"Okay. Well, the tribes that used to be on or around where we are right now were the Karankawa, Bidai, Tonkawa, Caddo, Tawakoni, and Kitsai. You're probably familiar with the tribe northwest of where we are – the Comanche."

Roger and Cynthia nodded at the same time.

"Southwest of here were the Coahuiltecans," Bill said and then turned to José. "José, doesn't some of your family originate with the Coahuiltecans?"

"Sí, señor. On my mother's side," José replied.

"Oh, yes. That's right. I wasn't sure whose side it was on," Bill replied. "Anyway, since everyone's most familiar with the Comanche, I'll tell you a little about them. Stop me if you're bored."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Bill. Go on," Roger said.

"Okay. In Comanche lore, the Coyote is a trickster figure. He is smart and often helps humans, though he does get in trouble because he suffers from various character flaws common to people – like, greed, impatience, dishonesty, and the like. In their creation story, the Great Spirit created the Comanche people from the dust of the four directions. In the process, a shape-shifting demon was created. The demon tormented people and the Great Spirit cast him into a bottomless pit. To avenge his fate the demon essentially took refuge in the fangs and stingers of poisonous creatures and was able to continuing harming people in that way."

"Sounds awfully familiar," Cynthia said.

"You're right. A lot of creation stories sound very similar." Bill continued, "They have other origin stories, like the origin of the Buffalo herds, but I find the Coyote stories most entertaining. Coyote features in many Southwestern Indian tribes' lore, sometimes in Coyote form, and sometimes in human form. Of course, there are other interesting and entertaining stories from the regional tribes, such as why the woodpecker pecks, why the irises hold 'hands,' why hummingbirds drink only dew, and serious things like how sickness entered the world, and on and on."

"Very interesting," Roger said.

"I think I could spend my whole life researching the subject and never discover it all. I've barely scratched the surface as it is," Bill said.

"It would be nice to have time for a hobby or interest like that," Cynthia said.

"Maybe you could if you went into private practice, dear," Roger said as he put around her shoulders and squeezed.

"Or I could be even busier," Cynthia replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Roger said.

"I like sports," Leonard chimed in. "Football and Baseball."

"Oh? College or professional?" Roger asked.

"All of it," Leonard said. "I played baseball in college, myself. I wasn't great at it, but I had a lot of fun. I tried to get Murray involved in sports. His mother wouldn't allow him to play football. And when I introduced him to baseball, all he was interested in was the statistics," he said and then sighed.

"My hobby is my job," Sergei said.

"You're fortunate, Sergei," Cynthia said. "The closest thing to a hobby I have is going to King's Department Story every now and again."

"I know Jerome King. He's an industrious man with a strong entrepreneurial spirit. He has a winning formula for his store. His wife had a little girl about three years ago – Joanna. Great family," Bill said.

"I don't believe I've ever seen him," Cynthia said.

"You wouldn't. He's usually in the back offices. I've just been to some of the same social gatherings as him," Bill said.

While Bill's table conversed, other adults were playing badminton, sitting and talking at their tables, watching children play, or playing with the children. Some of the children were playing a game of duck-duck-goose. Others played tag or threw _Pluto Platters_ to each other. As the day wore on, it stayed beautifully green with a hint of floral scent on the breeze, the whole morning and into the afternoon.

Eventually, the children broke off into their cliques by the game each group wanted to play. Matt and C.J. sat next to each other on the lawn.

"What do you want to do?" Matt asked.

"Don't know," she replied.

"Wanna go pet Champ again?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'm fine right now," she replied.

"I'm bored," Matt said.

C.J. lied back on the grass with her knees up and with her head lying on her folded arms. "How could you be? It's so beautiful today."

He looked at her and then lied down next to her in the same pose. "Wow! The clouds are moving pretty fast."

"See. It's very windy today," C.J. replied.

"C.J.?" Matt said.

"What?" she replied.

"Did William upset you?" he asked.

"Not really," C.J. replied.

"He upset me," he said.

"I could tell," C.J. said and looked at him with a smile.

"I don't know how it didn't upset you. If someone told me I was going to Hell, I'd be mad," he said.

"You get mad easily, though. And besides, how can I get mad if someone says I'm going to a place I don't believe is real?"

"Good point," Matt said, and looked back up at the sky. He thought for a bit. "I'd still like to do something else besides stare at the sky for the rest of the day."

"Alright. What would _you _like to do? It's your Daddy's party anyway," she replied.

"How about we go fishing?" Matt said.

"Fishing?" she said. "Where?"

"That pond down there," Matt said.

She sat up. "I don't see a pond," she said.

Matt sat up too. He pointed to the north end of the property where there was a ridge with a few trees marking it out. "It's just down from there where those trees are. It's just a little bit down a hill to a pond. Bo and Lamar have been teaching me to fish and Lamar gave me one of his poles."

"Won't your Daddy be upset if we leave the picnic?" C.J. said.

"Nah. Some of the people have left already," Matt observed. He stood up quickly and wiped the grass off of his back end. "I'm gonna run into the house and get my pole and some bait," he said.

She sat up and rested her chin on her bent knees. "Okay," she said.

Matt ran up to the mansion. Bo and Lamar sat on the bottom stair to the mansion staircase talking. Lamar whittled a stick with his pocket knife. "I can't believe not one of them gals would give me the time of day," Bo said.

"Well, you do come on a might strong," Lamar said. "You gotta be subtle with the ladies." Lamar saw Matt approach. "What are you up to Mattlock?"

"Gonna get my fishin' pole and some bait. I'm gonna show C.J. how to fish," Matt said as he ran past them up the stairs.

Matt disappeared out of sight and Bo said, "Subtle with the ladies, huh? Is that how you got Beulah?" Bo asked.

"Not exactly. It's more like she got me," Lamar said and paused, "and now I can't git away."

"I wouldn't try to run if I were you. Somethin' tells me she'd catch up with you and make you pay," Bo said.

"That's surely true," Lamar said, shaking his head.

Moments later, Matt came running with a bucket in one hand and a fishing pole in the other. He stopped briefly next to Bo and Lamar. "If Daddy asks, tell him me and C.J. went to the pond," he said.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Bo asked.

"I don't want to bother him," Matt said.

"Mmm hmm," Bo said, sensing his true motives.

Lamar slapped Bo on the arm. "We'll tell him if he asks, Mattlock. Have a good time," Lamar said.

Matt ran over to C.J.

"At least Mattlock knows what he's doin'," Lamar joked.

Bo looked at him askance. "Thanks a bunch, Lamar," he said, and stood up and walked over to one of the tables to get something more to drink. Lamar shrugged and continued whittling.

Matt walked C.J. down to the pond carrying his pole and bucket. There was tall grass blowing between the trees on the ridge above the pond. When they got to the ridge it was a gradual descent down to the pond.

"I didn't even know this pond was here," C.J. said.

"It's hard to see unless you go looking for it. I think you could ride a horse into it by accident," Matt said.

"It's pretty here," C.J. said.

"Yep," Matt said with a smile, preparing his pole. "Watch this, C.J.," he said, and then demonstrated the different parts of the pole. She watched and absorbed the information. He reached into the bucket, pulled out a bag and reached in, and pulled out a small marshmallow.

"A marshmallow?!" C.J. said. "I thought you had to use bugs or worms or something like that."

"Nah. Marshmallows work. I've caught some Blue Gill this way. That tickled her and she laughed. Matt smiled while he put the marshmallow on the hook. He took on the tone of an expert. "To get your hook out in the water is called 'casting your line.' It's not hard, but it does take practice. Daddy showed me fly fishing one time and that looks hard. This is much easier because you just have to cast it far, once."

C.J. was watching him intently, and said, "Okay."

Matt said, "Now, stand back. You don't want to get caught by the hook." C.J. backed away. Then Matt demonstrated the casting of the line while C.J. watched. Then, he reeled it in again, and said, "Your turn." She walked up and took the fishing pole. He moved her hands with his. "Put your hands here and here. Use this hand to hold this button down." C.J. held the button down. He pulled the pole back with her hands still on it, to the beginning of the cast. "Start here with your cast. Start moving it forward, and when you get to here…," he said, and then stopped her mid-cast, "let go of the button." He continued, "You want to do all this fast – real quick."

"Okay," C.J. said, and took her position.

"Now wait until I stand back," he said and moved out of the way. "Okay, go!"

C.J. gave it a shot but didn't cast it with enough force and snap, so the line just unraveled out a few feet in front of her. She held the pole in one hand and put her other hand on her hip, and blew a puff of air up at her bangs in frustration.

Matt said, "Don't worry. I had to practice. Let me show you again." He took the pole, and she stood back and watched. After he cast it again, he reeled it in and handed her the pole again. It took her a couple more tries and she was able to cast the line as far as him.

"You can fish. I'll watch," he said, and then sat down on the ground. "I'll tell you what to do if you get a bite." C.J. fished and Matt watched.

Meanwhile, Bill was saying goodbye to some of his guests. Sergei returned to the caterers and was giving them some cooking and presentation tips. José was talking to Bo and Lamar about horse riding next to the stairs to the front of the mansion, leaving Leonard, Roger, and Cynthia talking at the picnic table.

"Where does Murray go to school, Leonard?" Cynthia asked.

"Lanier Middle School. Hard to believe he'll be going to junior high soon. Children grow up so fast. Really makes time fly," Leonard replied.

"How does he do in school?" Cynthia asked.

"Fine, fine," Leonard replied. "His interest lies mainly with numbers, so math and science are his best subjects. Guess he's a chip off the old block," Leonard said with a smile.

"My daughter already knows she wants to be a lawyer like me," Roger said.

"So young? How sweet. You _did _warn her, didn't you?" Leonard asked as he winked at Roger and the two men laughed. "That's nice that she wants to do what her father does. How does she do in school?"

"At least two grades higher in most subjects," Cynthia replied.

"A prodigy?" Leonard asked with surprise on his face.

"We're not sure. Definitely gifted. Absorbs information like a sponge," Cynthia said.

"That's wonderful," Leonard said.

"Yes. We're disappointed that her school can't keep up with her needs," Cynthia said.

"That _is _difficult," Leonard replied. "It's a one-size-fits-all education these days. Lots of conformity to a single basic standard that leaves the weakest students out altogether, and the gifted ones unchallenged."

"We have her teacher giving her extra homework. We're going to switch to less but more difficult homework. She still finds a lot of it easy," Cynthia replied.

"Have you considered a tutor or a mentor of some kind?" Leonard asked.

"No. We've been doing it ourselves," Cynthia replied.

"You might consider it. There are people who do this as a dedicated profession. You probably don't want to be her teacher and parent. That can get complicated. Let a professional give her the challenges she needs. I don't mean to intrude, but that's just my opinion," Leonard said.

"No. That's fine. Thanks for your opinion. I never thought of it that way," Cynthia replied. "What do you think, Roger?"

"Makes sense to me. I personally would just like to be Dad," Roger replied.

Bill walked up to the table. "Not many people left. What did you all think of the picnic?"

"The food was great. The weather was perfect. You've outdone yourself again, this year, Bill. Thanks for inviting us," Leonard said as he looked at his watch. "I better get Murray and go home. His mother is probably going to need a break from Myron by now." Leonard called for Murray and he came up to the table.

"What's up Pop?" Murray asked.

"We're going to get going. I know you haven't been in the most sociable mood today, but I'd like you to meet Bill's friends Roger and Cynthia Parsons." Roger and Cynthia took turns extending their hands to Murray and shaking. Murray told them both it was nice to meet them.

Leonard put his arm around Murray's shoulders. "Tell Mr. Houston goodbye," Leonard said.

"Goodbye Mr. Houston, and thanks. The food was good. Thanks for inviting us," Murray said.

"You're welcome Murray. Tell your mother I said 'hello,'" Bill replied.

"I will," Murray said.

"Alright," Leonard said and then turned to Roger and Cynthia. "Well, I hope we can get together again soon. Good luck with your daughter. Here's my card," he said as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a business card. "Give me a call, and I'll see if I can put you in touch with a tutor. I have some connections."

Cynthia took his card. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Goodbye everyone," Leonard said, and walked Murray away with his arm around his shoulders.

"He's a nice man," Cynthia said.

"Yes he is. He's also smart and well-connected," Bill said.

"Speaking of our daughter, where is she?" Roger asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Matt either," Bill said.

All of the adults looked around but none saw C.J. or Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's amazing! You've already caught two fish!" Matt exclaimed as C.J. held the fish on the line while Matt removed it from the hook and placed it in the bucket.

"This is fun," C.J. said. "Here – your turn," she said as she handed him the pole.

"You can fish some more. I can do this anytime I want," Matt replied.

"Are you sure?" C.J. asked.

"I'm sure. Go ahead," he said, and he sat down out of the way of her next cast.

C.J. put another marshmallow on the hook. "I can't believe you can catch fish with marshmallows," she said with a laugh. Matt smiled and leaned back on his hands. C.J. cast her line and waited again.

"You're not like other girls, C.J.," Matt said.

"Why?" she asked, still watching the bob on her line.

"You worry less about getting dirty than most girls," he said.

"Well, it's hard to have fun when you're worried about that," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. Then, she returned to watching her line.

"That's what I mean. That's pretty neat," Matt replied.

"Thanks," she said. "You're not like other boys, either."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Most boys either ignore me or pick on me, except for Charlie or Steven. And most of the time, they play with each other or other boys," C.J. said.

"Well, they're missin' out," Matt said.

Back where the adults were, Roger and Bill walked up to Bo and Lamar.

"Gentlemen, have you seen Matt and C.J.?" Bill asked.

"Yessir. The two of them went down to the pond to fish," Bo said.

"Thanks. Did you two enjoy the picnic?" Bill asked.

"Oh, yessir," Bo said as he rubbed his distended stomach. "We had our fill."

"The food sure was tasty," Lamar agreed.

Bill patted Lamar on the shoulder. "Glad you liked it. C'mon, Roger. Let's go get the children."

"Nice to finally meet you two," Roger said.

"You too," Bo said. "C.J.'s a great little gal."

"Thanks. I think so," Roger replied.

The two men walked away from Bo and Lamar and toward the pond. As they walked, Roger asked, "How long have Bo and Lamar worked for you?"

"Hmmm. I'd say, going on three years," Bill replied.

"And you trust them with Matt and Cady?" Roger asked.

"Completely," Bill said. "Lamar has kids of his own with Beulah, and Bo, well, he's just a good 'ole boy. His central preoccupation is horses. Strangely enough, he's not the best rider I've met, but he loves them."

"Cady thinks the two of them are funny," Roger said.

"They are very entertaining. I'm still not sure how those two got to be friends, but they seem close as brothers," Bill replied.

"I'm not particularly close to my siblings," Roger said. "How's your brother and his family, by the way?"

"This past October, he was in Hungary for about ten days or so. I suspect it had something to do with the Hungarian Revolution," Bill said. "He's staying home permanently now, and focusing on his books and teaching. Flo is more than pleased. Will is coming this summer to visit Mattlock. He's very excited."

"I bet," Roger replied.

"I'm enjoying my brother being stateside for good, myself," Bill said.

"It's good to have family around. Cynthia's family is much more reliable and stable than mine. I'm confident they would step in if something ever happened to me. Robert's a great uncle to Cady and I consider him to be an adopted brother to me. Deborah and Jacob are wonderful in-laws and grandparents."

"Feel free to consider Mattlock and I members of your extended family. Anytime you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it," Roger replied.

"You caught another fish!" Matt exclaimed.

C.J. reeled in the fish flopping on the line. She held the fish over the bucket.

"Do you want to take the fish off the hook?" Matt asked.

"Sure," C.J. said. She tried to grasp the slippery fish and when she got a good grip, she removed the hook from its mouth and dropped the fish in the bucket.

"That didn't bother you?" Matt asked.

"What?" C.J. asked.

"Touching the fish," Matt replied.

"No. It was just a little slippery," C.J. replied.

They were across each other looking into the bucket. C.J. was still looking into the bucket when Matt quickly leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was a fleeting kiss and he backed up as quickly as he had leaned in and closed his eyes tightly, bracing for the inevitable punch that he seemed to expect. C.J. looked at him with wide-eyed surprise and smiled to herself at seeing him with his eyes closed so tightly. Matt slowly opened his eyes, and saw her smiling at him. She stifled her smile quickly and handed him the pole, which caused him to flinch slightly.

"Here. It's your turn," she said, without mentioning the kiss. Matt reached out, with a perplexed look on his face and took the pole, silently. She handed him the bag of marshmallows and said, "Here."

Roger and Bill had made it to the ridge above the pond, just before the kiss. Both men saw it as it happened and then looked at each other with surprise on their faces.

"This is awkward," Bill said. "I'll talk to Mattlock."

They continued to silently watch as C.J. handed the pole and the bag of marshmallows to Matt. Matt appeared dumbfounded. "Don't worry about it. It's awfully endearing, and Cady didn't punch him or seem to mind at all. They're just little children." Roger paused. "C'mon. Let's save the poor boy."

Bill called, "Mattlock!"

Matt dropped the pole and looked at Bill. "Yes, Daddy?" he replied.

"The Parsons have to get going," Bill said as he and Roger walked down the small hill toward the children. "C.J.'s momma has to go home and get some rest before work."

"Okay, Daddy," Matt said.

Roger and Bill stood over the children and their bucket of fish. Bill said with a smirk on his face, "Quite the catch, son."

Matt quickly defended, "I didn't catch 'em. C.J. caught 'em all."

"Wow, Baby! First time out?" Roger asked.

"Yep!" C.J. replied.

"I'm going to have to take you fishing now," Roger replied.

"That would be fun, Daddy," C.J. replied.

Bill took the pole from Matt and put his hand on his back. Matt continued to hold the bag of marshmallows. "C'mon, let's go."

Roger took the bucket of fish. C.J. asked, "Can I play with Julia when I get home?"

"Probably," Roger replied.

Then, all four of them walked back up the hill and back to the front of the mansion. When they all approached Cynthia, she was talking to Alice.

"Where were you two?" Cynthia asked while Alice looked on.

"We were fishing, Momma. Look at all the fish I caught," C.J. said. Roger tipped the bucket forward to show Cynthia.

"Nice job, Baby," Cynthia replied.

"Matt taught me how," C.J. said.

"That's great," Cynthia said.

"I was just telling Cynthia I had to go, Bill. Thanks for inviting me," Alice said.

"You're welcome anytime, Alice," Bill replied.

Roger stood behind C.J. with both hands on her shoulders. "It was nice to meet you, Alice," he said.

"You too. See you at the next picnic," Alice said.

"See you on Monday," Bill replied. "Tell Victor I said 'hello,' and that we all missed him."

"I will," she said, and hugged Bill and kissed him on the cheek.

Alice walked away and Roger quipped, "Seems to be a lot of that going around today." He looked down at Matt, and then C.J. Bill smiled.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"Nothing," Roger replied.

Cynthia looked at him askance, and then looked at Bill. "Bill, we're going to have to get going so I can get some sleep before work. Thank you for inviting us today. It was lovely," she said.

"Anytime. My house is your house," Bill said.

"Thanks. C'mon, Baby," Cynthia said. She put out her hand and C.J. came over and held it. "Say goodbye to Matt."

"Goodbye Matt," she said with a broad smile. "Thanks for teaching me to fish."

"Goodbye, C.J.," Matt said. "I guess I'll see you at school."

"You can come over anytime, honey," Bill said.

"Thanks," C.J. said.

Roger shook Bill's hand. "I may need to talk to you about a legal matter sometime next week," Bill said.

"Just give me a call and we'll set something up," Roger said.

"Will do," Bill said.

The family walked down to the car and left.

Bill cut to the chase... "So son, I see that you kissed C.J."

"Am I in trouble?" Matt asked.

"No," Bill said with a smile and squeezed Matt's shoulder. "What did she say when you kissed her?"

"She didn't say anything," he replied, sounding confused. "She just handed me the fishing pole."

"I'd take that as a good sign, son," Bill said.

"Huh?" he replied.

"That she didn't hit you is probably a good sign," Bill said.

"That's what I thought, Daddy," Matt replied.

"Let's go inside," Bill said, and the two of them walked past the caterers who were finishing clean-up, and walked up the stairs and into the Houston mansion.

On the ride back to the Parsons' residence, Roger was driving with his arm around Cynthia. Cady was in the backseat looking out the window. "What did you think of fishing?" Cynthia asked.

"I liked it. It was fun. The fish were slippery," Cady replied.

"You didn't find that nasty?" Cynthia asked.

"Not really. Did you know that you can catch fish with marshmallows?" Cady asked.

"Oh, is that what was in the bag?" Roger asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Yes," Cady replied.

"No, I did not realize that," Cynthia replied. "That's pretty remarkable."

"We should all go fishing sometime," Cady said.

Roger turned to Cynthia. "I wonder what I did with my old pole."

"I haven't seen it," Cynthia replied.

"Well, we could always get new ones," Roger said.

"Before we go fishing, who's going to clean these fish if we do?" Cynthia asked.

"I'll clean if you cook," Roger replied.

"What's cleaning fish?" Cady asked.

"It's when you remove the organs and scales before you cook it," Cynthia said, looking over her shoulder at Cady.

"Oh," Cady said and scrunched her nose.

"That didn't sit well with you, Baby?" Roger asked.

"No," Cady replied. "Momma, can I play with Julia when we get back?"

"You can if her mom will have you over to their house. I need to sleep before work," Cynthia replied. "I'll call Linda when we get back."

"Okay," Cady replied.

When the Parsons arrived home, Cynthia dialed Linda Martin on the kitchen phone.

"Hi Linda. It's Cynthia."

"Oh, hi. How's your day been?" Linda asked.

"Good. We just got back from Bill Houston's picnic," Cynthia said.

"Did you have a good time?" Linda asked.

"Very much so," Cynthia replied. "What are your plans this afternoon?"

"Nothing much going on over here. Pretty low key," Linda replied.

"Cady wants to come over and play with Julia," Cynthia replied.

"Send her on over. Julia's been wanting to play with her too," Linda said.

"Thanks," Cynthia said.

"She can stay for dinner too," Linda said.

"That would be nice," Cynthia replied.

"When do you want her back?" Linda asked.

"7:30?" Cynthia said. "I have to go to work at ten."

"Night shift, huh?" Linda asked.

"Yes," Cynthia replied. "Saturday, overnight – my favorite shift," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I hope nothing too serious comes in," Linda replied.

"Me too," Cynthia replied. "Thanks for entertaining and feeding Cady."

"Anytime," Linda replied. "Tell Roger I said 'hello.'"

"I will. Tell Cole I said the same. Goodbye," Cynthia said.

"Oh – When are you sending Cady over?" Linda asked.

"Right away," Cynthia replied.

"Okay. Talk to you soon. Goodbye," Linda said.

The two women hung up their phones. Cynthia called for Cady. "Cady!"

Cady came running around the corner to the kitchen and stood in front of Cynthia with excited anticipation on her face. "Yes, Momma?"

"Linda said you can come over and play with Julia," Cynthia replied.

"Yea!" Cady exclaimed. "When?"

"Right now. She's expecting you," Cynthia replied.

Cady ran up and hugged Cynthia and yelled "Bye Daddy!" as she ran out the back door.

Roger called back from his chair in the living room, "Bye, Baby. See you later."

Cynthia stood in the entry to the kitchen. "She's already gone. Linda said 'hello.'"

Roger stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "So….when do you have to go to sleep?" Roger asked.

"You know I have to go to sleep by 3:30 at the latest, to have enough sleep to function on," Cynthia replied.

Roger looked at his watch. "It's three now," he said, and approached Cynthia and put his hands on her hips.

Cynthia put her hands around his waist. "What are you up to, Roger Parsons?" she asked.

"Well, I _was_ a very good boy today," Roger replied.

"Oh…," she replied with a smile.

Roger held on to the tie on the front of her shirt. "You _did _say I could untie this if I was a good boy," he said with the big Parsons' smile.

"I did, did I?" Cynthia said.

"Yes you did," he replied and started kissing her neck and untied her shirt.

"I remember something about that now," Cynthia said.

Roger stopped his kissing briefly. "I thought you might," he said, and continued kissing her and moving her toward their bedroom.

C.J. was in Julia's room. It was mostly decorated in pink and she had various knick knacks and artwork related to the theme of dancing. She had a twin bed with a canopy on which the two girls sat.

"How was the picnic?" Julia asked.

"Fun," C.J. replied.

"What did you do?" Julia asked.

"I met Matt's dog, Champ. He was so fluffy and nice," C.J. replied.

"What else did you do?" Julia asked.

"We ate, played with some other children," C.J. replied.

"Why are you being so weird?" Julia asked.

"I'm not being weird," C.J. replied.

"Yes you are," Julia said leaning in to C.J.

"No I'm not," C.J. said with a coy smile as she backed away from Julia.

"C'mon. What happened?" Julia asked.

"Nothing. Matt and I went fishing," C.J. said.

"Well, what's the big deal about that?" Julia said.

"Nothing," C.J. replied. "He taught me how to fish. It was fun. Did you know that you can catch fish with marshmallows?"

"No. I didn't know that. You're still being weird," Julia said with her head tilted to one side.

C.J. leaned in and whispered, "Matt kissed me."

Julia jumped up and stood on her bed. "What?! Where? The cheek?"

C.J. pulled her down by her shirttail. "Shhhh," Cady replied, glaring at her.

"Where did he kiss you?" Julia whispered.

"The lips," C.J. whispered back.

Julia grabbed C.J.'s hands and shook them up and down. "Oh my God….Oh my God….Oh my God," Julia said louder.

"Shhhh," C.J. whispered again.

"Your only six and you got your first kiss?" Julia replied, paused, and thought for a bit. "This _is_ your first kiss, right?"

C.J. looked at her askance and whispered, "Yes. And I'm going to be seven in a few months."

"Still….What did you say to him?" Julia asked.

"Nothing," C.J. replied.

"You said NOTHING?!" Julia replied louder.

"Shhhh," C.J. said. "He had his eyes closed after, like I was going to hit him. I just smiled and handed him the fishing pole and told him it was his turn."

Julia rolled back on her bed and laughed hysterically. Just then, her mom opened the door and Julia stopped laughing and C.J. turned to look at Linda. "Dinner will be ready at five, girls," Linda said. She looked at them suspiciously. "Everything alright, girls?"

"Everything's fine, Mom. C.J. and I are just talking about what we did today," Julia replied.

"Okay," Linda replied and closed the door behind her as she left.

Julia immediately rhymed quietly, "Matt and C.J. sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…."

"Don't you dare," C.J. said with her head tilted to the right and with her hands on her hips.

Julia continued laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" C.J. said.

"Matt's your boyfriend now," Julia said.

"That doesn't mean he's my boyfriend," C.J. replied.

"It means he likes you," Julia replied.

"I already knew that," C.J. said.

"No. It means he _likes_ you," Julia said.

"Should I have said something?" C.J. asked.

"What would you say?" Julia asked.

"I don't know," C.J. replied.

"No boy has ever kissed me," Julia observed.

"You're only six," C.J. replied.

"I'm going to be seven like you, silly," Julia replied.

"Let's play a game," C.J. said.

"Okay, but that's going to be pretty boring after you telling me Matt kissed you," Julia replied.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," C.J. replied with a smile.

"I can't believe he kissed you," Julia said.

"I wish I hadn't told you now," C.J. replied.

"C.J., I'll stop now. I promise," she said and crossed her heart.

"We met some other Catholic kids today," C.J. said.

"Oh?" Julia replied.

"The boy said I could go to Hell for not going to church," C.J. said.

"That kid doesn't know what he's talking about," Julia said. "Ignore him."

"I won't be seeing him again, anyway," C.J. replied.

"Good. Let's play a game. _Chutes and Ladders? Go to the Head of the Class?"_

"How about _Go to the Head of the Class?_" C.J. said.

"Okay," Julia said and went over and got the game out of her bedroom closet.

The girls played the game until dinner and then C.J. ate with the Martin family. After dinner, the girls retired back to Julia's room and talked some more and read some of Julia's books.

Close to 7:30, Linda came to Julia's bedroom. "C.J., it's time for you to go home. Your dad's expecting you," she said.

"Okay Mrs. Martin," C.J. said. She hopped off of Julia's bed with Julia and hugged her. "See you tomorrow, maybe?" C.J. asked Julia.

Julia looked at Linda.

"After lunch," Linda replied.

C.J. hugged Julia. "See you tomorrow." Then, Linda walked C.J. to the back door and watched her walk back to her house.

Cady walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Roger was sitting on the couch watching _Perry Mason._

"Hi, Baby. Your momma's still sleeping. Did you have a good time?" Roger asked.

"Yes," she said as she sat on the couch next to him.

Roger put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Glad to hear it," he said as he watched television.

"Daddy?" Cady said.

"Uh-huh?" Roger replied.

"Nevermind," Cady replied and looked at the television.

Without looking at her, Roger said with a half-smile, "I saw that Matt kissed you today."

She looked at him with a startled expression. "You saw?"

"Yep," he said, still not looking at her.

Neither said anything for a few moments.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"I don't know. He surprised me," Cady replied.

"Matt's a good little boy. I'm sure he didn't want to hurt your feelings," Roger said.

"I know," Cady replied. "It's just weird."

"Because you're friends?" Roger asked.

"I guess," Cady replied.

"Well, just remember that you don't have to kiss a boy if you don't want to," Roger said, and then he finally looked at her, "and you're too young to have a boyfriend."

"I know, Daddy," she said, and laughed.

"You'll probably always be too young to have a boyfriend to me," Roger said.

"Why?" Cady asked.

Cynthia walked into the living room rubbing her eyes, and with her hair all tousled. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

Roger and Cady looked at each other, and they both said in unison, "Nothing."

"Okay. It's getting close to your bedtime, Baby," Cynthia said. "I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready for work."

"Okay, dear. I'll tuck Cady in," Roger replied.

"Okay. Come give me a hug, Cady," Cynthia said. Cady went over and they hugged. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you, Baby."

"Love you too, Momma," Cady said.


End file.
